Silent Cries
by Sodafizz
Summary: (AU)This shouldn't happen to me. I'm only sixteen. And I'm pregnant? Please anyone...Can anyone help me? MS (Chp 8 up! Sorry for the late update)
1. Moving In

This fic is starting n 5, 4, 3, 2,  
  
R/R please  
  
1  
  
Silent cries  
  
I had just gotten off the train with my mother. It had been a long day. My mother awoke me saying to get dressed. I would have complained because it was 5 o clock in the morning but I decided to comply with this.  
  
I reached into my drawer to find that half my clothes were gone. I looked around my bed but I decided to find whatever and dress. I took out dark jeans and a black shirt with a pair of black shoes.  
  
I walked into the darkness of my house. It creaked silently as I walked along the floorboards with ever little shift. I got down to the hallway making my footsteps silent.  
  
I wasn't sure why I was walking this way. Maybe it is too early I thought to myself. Plus I was a little tired still. I found my mother and she seemed to be zipping up something. I looked closer to see it was a suitcase.  
  
I stayed behind the wall until she came and got me. I looked and saw her reaching through her pocket for something. She pulled out a white piece of paper, no it was a letter.  
  
She gave it some kind of longing look before she placed a kiss on it and set it on a table nearby. Why was she acting so strange?  
  
She softly called out my name as I came to her. She gave me a warm smile and gave me a black trench coat with a black hat too. I noticed that she too was wearing black. Why were we so dressed up?  
  
"Come on sweetie" she said. She handed me a suitcase as I followed her out the door. It was quite heavy and I should have collapsed right there but I was doing it for her so I rolled it along with some discomfort.  
  
She set the alarm off so we could get out of the house. Where were we going?  
  
She tiptoed out of the house and I followed her. I wasn't sure what we were doing.  
  
By the time I reached the car I was ready to collapse on the spot. My mother lifted the case with ease letting my arms relax. She beckoned me to the front seat so I took it. I was a little short but I'm a big girl.  
  
She got in the car and gave a longing look to our house and drove away.  
  
After a few minutes I got a little curious " Mommy where are we going?"  
  
She gave me that look. That look like I was a little child. I'm 9 years old now I can take care of my self.  
  
"We are going on a little trip darling" she said.  
  
Great now she used the names like sweetie, darling you name it. But she seemed very depressed.  
  
"Aren't we going to take daddy with us?" I said looking at her. I saw tears well up in her eyes as she turned to look at me. Did I say the wrong thing?  
  
"Daddy staying here" she said. I could hear tears in her voice. I didn't mean to make her cry.  
  
I nodded my head as I turned to the window. My mother didn't want to be bothered with me.  
  
I looked out to see it was raining slightly and barely any cars were out. I climbed on the back of the seat to look at the house again but it was out of sight.  
  
"Sit in your seat" my mother said. I nodded and slumped back into my seat. But why were we leaving father? Was it because of the yelling I heard last night? No it couldn't have been. When I went down there they said they were having a discussion so I went back to bed. So why are we leaving?  
  
"You should go to sleep baby" my mother said.  
  
I stood up for my self "No mom I'm not tired anymore" But then I felt a yawn coming out so I let it go. Oops.  
  
"Here" she looked in the back where a few other things were stored besides the suitcases. I now noticed that there were many other bags that I missed.  
  
She then handed me a blanket. "Get some rest" she said calmly.  
  
I wasn't tired or sleepy but I nodded my head like the drone I was and she gave me the blanket. I tried to slip into an easy sleep but it was difficult sleeping in this car. I closed my eyes hoping that sleep would come so I would see another day.  
  
I shut my eyes tighter waiting for any kind of sleep to come.  
  
Then my mom lay a hand on mine. I peeked an eye open to see her eyes were on the road but she was humming something softly. I caught on to it. It sounded very nice as my eyes felt lazy as they went into a slumber.  
  
~*~  
  
I was woken up as my mother mumbled something to me and got out of the car. I decided to follow her guessing that's what she said. So I saw my mother heave out the heavy bags out of the trunk.  
  
Not the bags again. She hands me a bag as it weighs me down fully awakening me. She beckons me to come so I do as I'm told as fast as I can. I now realize a musty kind of sent in the air. It was some kind of smoke smell or something burning.  
  
I woke up fully noticing we were in a train station. I stayed by my mother as she went as she handed the man behind the counter a passport. He gave her two tickets as she led me to where I was supposed to be.  
  
"What a sweet little girl" the man at the train station said. I smiled at him even though I felt no sign of happiness within me. Just doing it to be polite as my mother told me.  
  
He tipped his hat as my mother and I walked upstairs to the train.  
  
I thought it was the last move we would make.  
  
~*~  
  
Now I'm a girl of 16 well aware of everything around me. My mother didn't run from my father but it turns out she thought he was going to harm her but in truth his intention was not of the sort.  
  
The 'discussion' they were talking about so long ago led up to their divorce. This has been the 2 times this year we have moved to a new place. But from the day when we started it had been at least over 10. I have found friends but hadn't been able to hold on for them for long.  
  
"Come Sango," my mother said comforting holding a box. She has long brown hair that extends to her shoulders but mine is around the small of my back. She has bluish eyes but have a tad bit of green in them. She is a tad taller than me but I might be able to pass her in a few years.  
  
I nodded as I took the box from her hands. I tossed my black locks of hair behind my back as I carried I with one hand. I pulled my blue jean mini skirt down because it was riding up my legs and only Kami-sama knows how many perverts are in this world. I made sure my black tank top that crossed in the back was pulled down too. I just decided to wear something that showed off. Well the black sandals had a little bit of a heel so I didn't look so bad. Oh well I matched!  
  
Anyway the box that I was carrying was labeled as 'kitchen' so I need to find the kitchen hopefully it will be bigger than the last.  
  
I looked a our brand new house.  
  
Well an apartment for now because we don't want to get too attached.  
  
But I had the feeling we might be moving out soon. I wonder why I ever get ready for this day. I'm usually excited about moving in seeing new places, meeting new people but it always breaks my heart when I have to leave them.  
  
The apartment has clear doors push through doors. We'll at least it's clean. I could see already that it has nice white clean tiles with planters by the entrance. It has a high ceiling with gold on the top with lights that gave the floor more color. There were two elevators at the end of the room. Ok I better get in there it's looks like I'm window shopping for Pete's sake!  
  
I walk in to see the clerk apparently asleep at the desk. I tap him and he doesn't respond. I look in his hand he is holding a bottle of sake bone dry. Same with the others.  
  
He should be fired. I look at his tag and it reads 'Moushin' I'll report him.  
  
Glad he's working on the job.  
  
I look behind him and it has a brown board with gold keys.  
  
I tap him on the shoulder but once again he has no response except for a snort and he turned over. Might as well look for the key then. 364, 365 bingo 366.  
  
"Hey" I said quietly into his ear. "I'm going to take this ok"  
  
A smile was slowly creeping on his face. He's was probably having a perverted dream or something. Then I felt a hand inch up onto my thigh. I literally jumped out of my skin as I was ready to hit him. I just had to wear a skirt today.  
  
But instead I did something more sinster. I looked through the desks and found a few cans of beer. I quietly removed them from there spots and grinned evilly. Guess he won't be having a morning drink anymore.  
  
I left quite content as I waited for the elevator. It opened with a ding so I walked in. Nobody was in it good at least nobody would bother me with anything.  
  
Another room another batch of perverts I suppose. But I really did care for all those people I left behind. I hope I won't get attached to anyone  
  
So my goal is never get close to people. That will work fine enough with me. I hope.  
  
The door opens again on the third floor so I step out the box and the beer weighing me down a bit. I left the beers by another door. Merry Christmas for them. As long as there not a bunch of college drunks or little kids then that wouldn't be good.  
  
There were fours different hallways so I found the one that said 300- 350. I walked along and noticed how heavy this box was. How much stuff do we put in the kitchen?! This was starting to kill!  
  
I reached the door and struggled to get the key out of my pocket. I got it out the box wobbling. I couldn't let it fall I could already hear the china breaking if I did. I just had to get the box with expense crap.  
  
I let the box down slowly still bent over fishing for the key. I didn't leave it with that pervert of an old man. Whew! I found the stupid key. I put it in the slot and turned it, it got stuck about half way but clicked open. I turned to door handle but it didn't turn so I tried it again stupid door. After two turns to the right it opened.  
  
Something I would have to tell mother.  
  
I started lifting the box and now noticed it seemed even heavier than before. What the hell was in this thing? I struggled to lift but it only lifted a way's before it dropped with a 'clunk' to the ground. Damn it.  
  
"Do you need help with that" a male voice said quietly. It felt as though my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't see his face as he picked up the box with one hand and the other hand held my waist lifting me into an upright position. His hands made me jump and made my mouth go dry. It seemed very cold right now.  
  
I found myself and by being polite I said "Thank you"  
  
I turned to face him.  
  
That was when my heart stopped.  
  
He had long inky black hair that went to his shoulders. He had tan or dirt kind of skin but at looked pale at the same time. He had dark red eyes that looked as if they glowed a bit that made me stand down and wince a bit. His attire was black baggy pants with many chains that were connected to god knows what and a black shirt.  
  
"Nothing of it" he said almost coolly. I felt myself start to sink back into the room but I could barely move.  
  
His eyes then drifted across my body. He looked at every curve of my body like I was a display. Either that or extremely easy.  
  
"Are you new here?" he said still satisfied with my body before looking at me.  
  
"Hai" I answered slowly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
"Would like me to show you around?" he replied almost seductively. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him. He was actually crushing me against him hands twitching his hand dangerously close to the lower parts of my body.  
  
I gulped a replied "No th-th-ank you" I said quivering a bit. He didn't exactly feel comfortable. He smiled and got to close to my face for comfort. He started to pin me to the wall slightly. Somebody please help me!  
  
The ding of the elevator stopped him from moving in but he got off me.  
  
"Sango did you find the key the clerk claimed he lost it." A voice said that happened to be my mom.  
  
"Um yes" I said inching away from the man who gave a quick glance at my hips before returning the gaze to my mother.  
  
"Who is this?" she said getting closer to the man. Don't get to close  
  
"Um this is.." I said. I hadn't exactly gotten his name.  
  
"Naraku" he cut it. "I was helping this young lady move in" he said.  
  
"That's very sweet of you sir" My mother said sweetly.  
  
"I shall see you again Sango" he said giving me a gaze that once again my heart skip a beat. "Good day" he said walking away down the hallway.  
  
Some how I didn't like him  
  
It felt a little sore from where he grabbed me in the hips. What could this mean?  
  
What could it mean?  
  
~*~ That is the first very long and informative chapter.  
  
I hope to hear review from the M/S pplz out there.  
  
Please review  
  
Soda ^-^ 


	2. Hellish ordeal

The second chapter is up for your reading purposes. As we all know right now I don't own Inuyasha. For if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I would be making a show and have lots of money. But I'm not because I'm at my laptop! But hell I'll believe what I want and say I own Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's true owners: GLARE  
  
Eheheheh Ok Inuyasha belongs to you. I'm just a kid! ^-^  
  
Oh yeah and thanks for the review from the last one.  
  
Now on with the fic  
  
Fuzzy purple people: Thank you for reviewing  
  
Kaylana: You figured it out.Well not really because I have a lot of twist here and there. So.ENJOY!  
  
Silent Cries  
  
Naraku has been over to our apartment for a while now. He started helping out with moving in and putting this there. But I can always catch him staring at me from afar. He always was studying my face before looking at the rest of my body. It made me feel very uncomfortable. I hid myself in my room but he would come in saying he had a box of mine and set it in my room glancing at me before leaving.  
  
I really wanted to get out of the house but I couldn't yet. I didn't trust Naraku with my mother so I stayed home. Also we were still moving in so I was still putting things away. We had managed to get all the boxes in our house but they were lying everywhere. So I had to watch my step every place.  
  
I had gotten all my boxes in my room and I setup my bed already and I had placed black sheets on them with black pillows on them that had a white star in the middle of it. I sprawled myself across my bed not wanting to move.  
  
"Sango come help me with the kitchen!" My mother yelled.  
  
I sighed heavily as I rolled over not wanting to face the world today. I put on a pair of light blue jeans that hung a little low and a white tank top that was very tight as well as the jeans. I put on a white bandana if any dust got in my hair and a pair of white shoes with a blue stripe going across the side.  
  
I walked down the small stairs that were in the apartment from my room to downstairs. The curved along and I realized that I few pictures were already pasted on the walls. A few pictures of my father and I. Some of the friends that we met on the way.  
  
As I was walking down 'memory lane' I was interrupted as I heard his voice and then my mother. I shuddered but kept walking until I saw him.  
  
Naraku  
  
He was whispering something in my mothers' ear as she giggled. Ok it was a little weird walking in on them this way but hell it was my house! Well apartment.  
  
"Hello Sango" Naraku said as he was gazing at my attire.  
  
I mumbled a 'hi' as I walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was a little to left and it was much bigger. It had black marble counter tops and brown cabinets around. It was pretty big for a kitchen. No wonder we are paying more rent. I grabbed one of the boxes that was already open and set it on the counter in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
I pulled out a few plates while hearing Naraku and my mother whispering and my mother giggling. I looked around and all the cabinets were open with some plates and glass in them. Wouldn't you know the plates would have to be put on the top shelf?  
  
I looked around for something to stand on but apparently the stool was somewhere but the kitchen. I put the plates by my side and climbed onto the counters. I had my knees on the counter and caught a balance on the counter. I wasn't high enough and it looked as I could barely reach the top but why not try anyway?  
  
I inched up to get at least one plate on the top. 'I'm so close' I thought as my fingers almost touched the top of the shelf. I had the plate in the other hand as it touched the top shelf and it was half way there.  
  
That's when I lost my balance  
  
"Ack!" I yelled as I lost my place and was falling to the floor. Until I was caught bridal style.  
  
By him  
  
"You should be more careful" Naraku said into my ear sending shivers down my spine. His hands were in suggestive places. One hand was by my breast and the other was under my legs. So of course I wanted out.  
  
"Thank you," I said somewhat coldly as I jumped out of his arms. I looked up and noticed I managed one plate up on the shelf. Great four more plates to go. I grabbed the plates more ready than last time.  
  
"Here let me help you," he said on my neck making the hairs stand up. He grabbed both my hips before moving both of his hands upward under my breasts and lifting me up. I could practically feel him itching for more and I felt even more shivers run through my body. I reached the top shelf and put all four plates on quickly noticing his hands start to squeeze, also that he was staring at my hips from down there. He put me down my body sliding against him. I was so ready to beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Th-a-anks" I stuttered out and deciding should I be more mad, or scared? His hands slid softly off my breasts as I shuddered. If only I could feel my fists.  
  
I squirmed away and decided that was enough of helping out with the kitchen.  
  
"Sango where are you going?" my mother asked as Naraku came up from behind her.  
  
"I'm going to work on the bathroom and my room as well just to get upstairs done," I said edging away from the kitchen. I went upstairs still hearing the sounds of my mother laughing. How in the hell can she be happy with him?  
  
I went up to bathroom a lot of boxes still around. I opened the boxes ripping them angrily open. How dare he touch me like that! My other half mention 'He was just helping out'  
  
But that wasn't true when I remembered his hand upon my breasts. I opened one of the boxes and looked to place what where. In the bathroom it had white tiles and white counter tops too but completely bare. The shower curtain was a plain white except it was see through.  
  
I put in a red oriental rug by the sink and one by the shower. I put some red towel embroidered with gold colored lace in the bathroom. Red= anger which is exactly my mood. I look at the counters and realize this is the only time its going to be clean.  
  
I come out of the bathroom not wanting to clean, or put things in its place. I flop down on my bed. I just want to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I could end it here but I want something more dramatic ish here  
  
~*~  
  
It has been at least 5 months since we lived here. I had heard from my dad a little bit and my little brother Kohaku. He was living with my dad because when my mother and I left he was only two so he was too young to travel with.  
  
From what I here they are doing good and my little brother tells me that father has been going out with girls on and off. I suppose mother was the one and only.  
  
"I'm glad your doing good Kohaku" I said into the receiver.  
  
"Yeah I miss you" he said sadly.  
  
"I miss you too, haven't seen you in at least a year!" I said. "But I will see you soon I promise you that"  
  
"Ok Ane-ue" he said. I could practically feel him smiling. I felt like he was so close but he was so far away.  
  
"Sango dinner!" My mother calls me from downstairs.  
  
"Ok mom!" I yell back.  
  
"Kohaku I have to go but I'll call you soon ok" I said with great hope.  
  
"Ok see you Sango I love you" he said.  
  
"I love you too," I said as I hung up the receiver with great depression. I haven't seen Kohaku for a while. I saw him when he was 9 but now he is 11 I missed out on all his birthdays and his life. I'm his big sister and I'm not there for him.  
  
"Sango!" My mother yells again. I bolt up and come down the stairs in  
nothing but a short black skirt and a pink tanktop with black socks  
that went up to my thigh.  
  
I walk downstairs and already I can sense him downstairs.  
  
Once again he's there staring at my curves before he goes to his regular job. I gave him a glare not going towards him. I knew I should have worn some pants.  
  
"Honey please help Naraku set the table" my mother says kindly as she hands be utensils. I nod my head going against my own wishes. I put the silverware on the square table and put three instead of two pairs to the 'guest' who should go away. He stares at me with the corners of my eyes still gazing at me like I'm meat.  
  
He sits at his place as I lean over him to put the fork and the knives by his plate. As I lean over his head he does something that I should kill him for. His head jolts up as his head nests into my breast for a split second. I jump back breathing heavily as he stares at me before returning his gaze to the table. I grip the knife left in my hand and raise it above my head and.  
  
"Sango are you alright," Mother says looking at my sudden outburst.  
  
"I'm f-f-fine," I say making a bigger circle around him regaining my composure. I slammed the knife (that should have been my killing weapon) on the table glaring at him. I finish up the silverware and put the rest in the cabinet. I sit on my pillow, with my knees tucked under myself not looking at Naraku, who I could already feel his eyes settle upon me.  
  
My mother places the food down and she hands out our food. I can still feel his gaze upon me.  
  
"Sango would you pass out the tea?" my mother says as she sits down. I nod seeing how tired she looks. I go over to the black tea kettle and pour tea for my mother. My mother nods a 'thanks' as she closes her eyes and sips it slowly. It must have been a hard day for her.  
  
I come over to Naraku again. He smirks at me as I make sure not to be directly behind him. If only my mother was looking.  
  
It must have been an opportune time for him as his hand made itself on the back of my thigh as it slowly inched up. I almost spilled the tea but finished with him back up a bit. He chuckled at me and sipped his tea as if nothing was wrong. What the hell was with him?  
  
This time the tea was right at hand. I lifted it above my head ready to smash it upon his head. Maybe it would burn his head off, or the porcelain stuck in his head will lead to a gruesome death, which also lead to a one way ticket to hell.  
  
Until my mother looked.  
  
Damn mom you look at all the wrong times.  
  
I smile awkwardly and dismiss myself.  
  
I gave him an icy glare before pouring my own tea and placing it atop the stove. I sit back on my pillow eating quietly as Naraku and mother talk. I sipped my tea, as I wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. I looked up from my position and yet again he was staring at me before looking at my mother.  
  
'Just finish dinner and go' I said to myself as if trying to use the patience method. I eat the last remains of my food and got up.  
  
"Thank you mother" I said as I lifted myself from the table. I rinsed off my plate and put it in the dishwasher ready to high tail it outta there. Either that or find a weapon to slaughter him with.  
  
"Sango" my mother said gently. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"Hai" I said. I turned to see Naraku and my mother both rising from the table hand in hand. What?  
  
"Sango dear" mother said all.motherly.  
  
What was happening?  
  
"Naraku and I have gotten to known each other over the past few months."  
  
So you got to know the man. You should kick him out now.  
  
"And we have decided"  
  
Kick him out on the street- wait- we've decided.  
  
"To"  
  
Ok this is getting weird  
  
"Get"  
  
Wait please don't say what your going to say.  
  
"Married"  
  
My heart crushed into two. I felt my breath getting raspy. They want to get married?  
  
Then they both hugged me my new 'parent'. I couldn't move but my mother was still talking. I looked up to see my father figure was staring at me.  
  
And my body.  
  
This cannot be real  
  
You know what I wonder why I didn't kill him then I mean then the story would be over.  
  
But then no Miroku.  
  
No plot  
  
AH HELL I HAVE TO KEEP HIM!  
  
But I'm the author really should get involved in these things. I mean it's my story.  
  
Ah screw it.  
  
Snippet from the next scene-  
  
Then I felt it. I noticed what he was doing to me.  
  
He was touching me.  
  
Fin  
  
So read the next one please and review  
  
((Short snippet I know but still I can't give you guys too much can I? Well I could but you'll have to read the next question))  
  
R/R  
  
Soda 


	3. Physical pain

On with the new chapter of this. It is becoming a little harder with school and all so I'll update as soon as I can ok!  
  
.  
  
Ok  
  
Disclaimer: Do we really have to write these? Ok well as you see I still don't own Inuyasha. For see if I did Kikyo would be dead, I would turn Naraku into a chibi, Miroku and Sango will go to together as goes for Inuyasha and Kagome. Quit beatin' around the bush Miroku and pop the question! And I don't mean will you bear my child? Sango already answered that one.  
  
Ok well he already asked the question but at least stop cheating on her and get the wedding going! Sorry mindless babbling but it's true  
  
Now on with this fic and I hope u guys enjoyed it.  
  
Silent cries  
  
After the bear hug my mother and 'new father' figure gave me (which I will not call him father I will cut my throat before I do that) I was still a little dazed.  
  
When have they decided that? It's a bit extreme don't you think? I mean we will probably be moving out of here soon so what the point of getting close to people.  
  
So there would be no point but they obviously had to be happy somehow to commit in 5 months. This is crazy this whole world is fucking crazy. I mean there has to be has to be some age difference here. I mean my mom is like.30.something or another and Naraku is.  
  
Is.  
  
Um well.I don't know that much.but I know he's old enough to drink so around 21 maybe.  
  
Well I can say this marriage will not work out. But it must have saying they already proposed and what not.  
  
Ok well Naraku is a pervert. So love and pervert must really connect in this town.  
  
My door creaked open and a bit and my mother came in. I really had nothing to say it was obviously said and done with.  
  
"Sango" she said planting herself next to my lying form. I don't want to hear your damn speeches. What's with the hostility! Well maybe I'm a little mad at her marrying him. Or maybe I'm going crazy because I'm talking to myself. Or maybe both.  
  
"Hai" I said sounding a tad uninterested at what she wanted to say at the moment. Well obviously by the way I'm talking I don't care. I would rather do more valuable stuff like finding a guy to date or something.  
  
"Are you upset with me dear" she said. Ok now lets think here.  
  
Well I'm not totally mad at mother because she is obviously in love with Naraku and I can't blame true love. But come on now! You've known him for o so long and now out of nowhere he popped the question. I mean where is the ring? Did they even plan it?  
  
Ok there has to be some sort of engagement that I was not informed of. I mean I see how they might have known as. acquaintances. But come on know! I mean in 5 months I can't even find friends but you can find a sole mate?! I mean what's with this world!!! It's making wrong turns at the wrong time.  
  
But remember I'm not responsible for anything I thought. Never am, never will be I mean when I do I get the chance to speak mind. I guess they might have grown closer in a short amount of time. But going a little off the edge I suppose.  
  
"No mom" I said sounding a bit calmer so not trying to have more questions pop up. But she still goes for that is them motherly thing to do.  
  
"If you don't want me to marry him I won't Sango" she said quietly looking down at my bed sheets.  
  
I actually have a say in this! Wow what a change of events. Now usually I'd say something like 'Ok then dump him' But of course I couldn't do that. They must have some sort of relationship and I'm not supposed to change it. I mean, like I said, it's not my say in it at all. I mean when I decide to get married I'm not going to let my child go out like that.  
  
Well if I get married.  
  
Which isn't likely at the time.  
  
"No mom it's ok I guess." I started still trying to find the right words to say. "I was just a little shocked that all" Yeah I guess that worked.  
  
She gave me a warm embrace and sighed heavily. I hugged her back feeling a tad awkward. I mean it wasn't very.very.understandable for her to like him and vice versa. But of course fate has a weird way of biting you in the butt I suppose.  
  
Did I really just think that?  
  
I really am going crazy.  
  
"Good night Sango" she said kissing me on the forehead. She left with a warm smile on her face so she creaked the door open slightly.  
  
'The last of that conversation I suppose' I thought to myself. That was the most uneventful conversation I've had. But oh well kami-sama destined to have so I couldn't get out of it I suppose.  
  
I didn't feel like getting into my pajamas yet just time to think. I snuggled under the comforter but didn't get under the other covers just incase I was dirty.  
  
I clicked my light off to think in the dark. Thinking works better when feeling alone.  
  
So now I guess I'm going to be adopted now. But what about my brother? I mean well technically he doesn't live with us but what will he be considered as when he visits? Plus when my father gets this news he's going to freak. I'm only a teenager why do I have to deal with this crap?  
  
I stopped thinking as soon as I noticed I was gripping at my locks. I quickly let go noticing at this rate I might rip them out. But how could she fall in love with a pervert?  
  
((^-^ That's about all I can say))  
  
My door creaked open once again. Why was my mom coming in again? What did she want this time? I already talked to her enough today well that is about her sudden marriage that is.  
  
Then I noticed it wasn't my mother.  
  
It was Naraku  
  
'Well he can't see me' I thought. ' So act like your sleep I've had enough from my mother and I can already say I don't need anything from him'.  
  
I shut my eyes tightly but then let them soften so it would seem as if I was asleep. I heard him slowly glide towards my bed. I could barely hear if he was there anymore.  
  
Then I felt it. I noticed what he was doing to me.  
  
He was touching me.  
  
I twitched as I felt him all over me. He was touching me everywhere. I felt helpless as he used me as a toy. I inhaled sharply as he pressed his hand over my chest. I tried to calm my breathing but I felt so uncomfortable. I hoped that maybe he would leave me alone for once. But as odds have it, it wasn't enough.  
  
"Awake are you?" he said coolly. I opened I eyes and looked at his smirking form that looked satisfactory.  
  
"Well I can't sleep in this condition" I snapped as I backed up out of his reach. But I couldn't get too far because I was too close to my wall and had no room to back up and it seems as though he's pushed me far enough.  
  
"Sango if you need to talk to me" he said smoothly as he tilted my chin up to face him. "You can always tell me"  
  
It sent shivers up my spine. I gave him a glare and got out of his grip and lay back down and turned over. I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream but nobody would have known. My mother would have thought different.  
  
"Good night Sango" he said coolly. His hand slid off my waist as I heard him quietly get up and leave my bedroom. He looked at me then smirked as though he had won and left me.  
  
It seems as if I'm on my own.  
  
I was now breathing heavily covering my chest and it still felt he was there. Like he was harassing me. I didn't even notice it until I saw a tear roll down my eye. Followed by another and many more to come.  
  
It was silent tears before they came into sobs as I covered my mouth too keep myself from too much noise. I looked out of my window to see the full moon nothing more. Nobody out there can help me.  
  
"Please help me" I said before my tears slowly stopped and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~ Well that took me a little longer to right because I got stuck at the end. But anyway I still finished it! So I will get on the next chapter for you.  
  
Snippet:  
  
"I'm going to be going out of town for a few days" she said.  
  
"Naraku will stay here with you"  
  
How could she?  
  
R/R please ^-^ Soda 


	4. Leaving

Silent cries!!! It's a little depressing I know and truly I haven't gotten to the plot yet.I think this whole story will be about 17-20 chapters long. But fate has a weird way as is my writing skills.  
  
That didn't come out right.  
  
Oh yes and I think I might make Sango home schooled because I wasn't planning for her to go to school. Should she?  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I am here just wasting your time writing these disclaimers. As you already know Inuyasha is not mine, never will be, ever but I can type about it! So why do I write a disclaimer? To waste time of course!!! But I should go on with this story I guess so you guys won't report about my overly long disclaimer eh? For the sake of my readers.I'll go!!!  
  
Review responses!  
  
Sorry I forgot to do these  
  
Demonslayergirl: People are thick. Kind of like me.But tanks for the support!  
  
D funny lil demon she is: Hope you had Happy Thanksgiving too! Thanks for those words of wisdom.  
  
Vampire elf: Thank you. And you will get more brought to you by Bug-B-gone! Ok well that was random.  
  
Zero 27: Thank you! Oh yeah and I like your stories too!  
  
American Sango: Miroku will come in about 5-6 tops maybe. Thanx for the review!  
  
Presea101: Thanks ^-^  
  
Miko of the innocent: I thought I did accept anonymous reviews? WHY CAN'T I ACCEPT THEM! *cries* Ok I will. I thought I already did but I will. ^-^  
  
The Saiyan Pinay: Don't worry you will be happy soon. I can guarantee.  
  
silentmiko242: I couldn't describe Naraku better.  
  
Kaylana: Cool I have my own Miss Cleo in the house! Jk! But I'm not sure if that will happen. I might make it that way though.BUT WHO KNOWS! And I don't think I will torture the bishie. HE'S TOO HOT! ^-^ ~*~ Silent Cries  
  
I woke up the next morning very groggy. I wiped my eyes and the tears stains were still on my eyes. I wipe it off but of course it doesn't come off so easily so I decided to get up now and do something with my life.  
  
So I wash my face. Big start I know but I have to start somewhere.  
  
Actors gotta act, Singers gotta sing, babies have to crawl and me I get to wash my face!  
  
I walk into the bathroom that is too the left of my room and I notice my face is worse than expected. Well one my makeup is smeared because I was so wrapped up in this sudden marriage that I forgot to take off and the tears didn't help at all. My eyes were slightly red also mentioning the fact that the light in the bathroom can be blinding to some people. And when I just woke up too.  
  
But I look an all around mess in needing of some food, a make over, and combing my hair if I'm awake enough to tell the difference between a brush and a electric razor that is.  
  
I pickup up one of the items my eyes squinted to see the object.  
  
Ok I'll brush my hair later.  
  
I can find my toothbrush since it is always where I put it and brush my teeth to get out that nasty taste in my mouth.  
  
Rinse  
  
Spit  
  
Etc. . . etc. . .  
  
I walk back into my room and sit on my stool that goes to my vanity mirror. I notice that the item I pick up happens to be a brush (No razors in here) and I begin brushing out all the tangles.  
  
Once my hair is not the mess it was I put down the brush and decided to get dressed.  
  
I peeped out the window to see most of the people where dressed in shorts, and or capri's and skirts. Well it shouldn't be too hot I mean it is fall and all.  
  
So I decide to pick out a white tight t-shirt that hung slightly off the shoulder and a pair of black sweatpants that had a white stripe down the side and a black bucket hat. Oh well I'm a rebel against the weather.  
  
Oh well I look innocent enough so I'll take it.  
  
I walk out of my room to be acquainted by silence.  
  
'Everyone must be asleep but it's only ten' I thought as I looked at the clock in my room.  
  
9:00  
  
Never said I could tell time ya know?  
  
'Ok a little early but oh well just an early riser I guess' I thought. Well my mother is usually up by this time.  
  
I went across the hall to her room and slowly creaked the door open and my eyes got wide before I closed it my eyes wide.  
  
Ok well I suspected to see my mom sleeping peacefully. But I saw a lump.  
  
Well that's not a problem of course.  
  
Except.  
  
THERE WERE TWO IN THE BED!!  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN HER ROOM!!!  
  
I close the doors slightly flushed at this whole engagement sleeping. I mean they have only been engaged for so long but seriously get a different room people! Like in a far away land where people can't just walk in and seeing your business! Especially after what that bastard did to me the night before.  
  
I peeped back in ready to pounce but I noticed my mother still had her robe on and no clothes were thrown everywhere, no condoms, and no champagne bottles that happen to appear when people have sex.  
  
I watch a lot of movies ok!  
  
Ok well going a little far with the champagne part but I can exaggerate.  
  
I walked quietly downstairs not to disturb anyone. I grabbed a small bag of chips from the kitchen and grabbed my tiny black backpack to go shopping. but not for normal shopping.  
  
Shopping for guys that is.  
  
I smiled lightly I wonder what guys this town will hold. I've been around a few times in this month but I haven't been out as much so why no see any guys here?  
  
Wait when have I started caring about guys?  
  
'Oh I don't know maybe the sudden change in your parent perhaps? Or should I say parents'  
  
Man I really am going crazy.  
  
I held a chip in my mouth and wrote a note just saying I'll be back by 12:00. I unset the alarm so I could get out but it would come back on when I walked outside.  
  
I walked out from the apartment building and was out in the hallway. I waited for the elevator and pulled out my camera phone and looked through all my pictures.  
  
I had a picture of my mother, Kohaku, my father, and a few of my friends at my going away party. My mom took a picture of her camera and my phone.  
  
It had Ayame, and Kagome with me. I could see tears in all of our eyes. Even thought we were smiling I was incredibly said.  
  
It was many laughs but so sad.  
  
Flashback  
  
Everyone else had left except and bid her farewell except for Kagome and Ayame.  
  
"Well" Kagome began. I could already hear tears in her voice. "I'm.r-r- eally going to miss you Sango"  
  
"Me too" I said I could already feel tears coming down my eyes.  
  
"Me two" Ayame said also tears coming from her green eyes.  
  
"Well you have to promise me Kagome that you and Inuyasha will get married" I said jokingly trying to make the occasion happy.  
  
"Don't worry about that," she said smiling with a wink.  
  
"Same with you by the time I come and visit I better see you and Kouga" I said looking Ayame's way.  
  
"I'll try" she said  
  
"If she can talk to him" Kagome said.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't worry Sango I'll make sure their get together" Kagome said matter o facty.  
  
Once again there was silence. We didn't want to leave but I could hear my mom beckoning me to come.  
  
"Come here" Kagome said.  
  
We all came in for a group hug all crying tears going down our faces. Never wanting to leave in our bear-binding hug.  
  
End of Flashback ((Well I hate sappy moments but I had to write one.right? Don't answer that.)) It was an incredibly sad day none the least but of course isn't leaving someone always sad?  
  
DING  
  
The elevator opened and I walked out into the marble tiled ground floor. Once again the receptionist, Mushin, was asleep with beer bottles overloading his desk.  
  
"Yo Mushin!" I yelled in his ear. He immediately snapped up bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Oh hello dear Sango" he said drunkenly, hand inching over to my bottom until he planted it firmly on it.  
  
CRACK  
  
"Hello to you too" I said inching away, eye twitching, hand on bottom incase he dared to go near it. Mushin is of course the drunken receptionist but he has this thing for groping me. Even thought he is um. . . kidding he keeps doing it which in turn gets a red mark on his face.  
  
"Don't make me steal another beer bottle" I said threatening him and his drinks.  
  
He kept his drinks under his wings and shielded them from me. I rolled my eyes and walked from out waving goodbye to him.  
  
I walked out on the town backpack at hand looking for a shop, or guys whichever the hangouts were. I found a huge mall that wasn't too far off of the apartment building.  
  
I walked into mall that had three floors and of course shops. Let's see how much money.  
  
20.  
  
Another twenty.So 40  
  
'Please another.'  
  
60 total!  
  
Ok well that's good enough to get me at least 6 pairs of pants, 7 shirts, some nail polish, so sunglasses, hats.  
  
Cute guy!  
  
I took a double take at him then he turned around and I quickly changed my mind. But now he was ogling at me. Great my life has been fulfilled.  
  
I walked into hot topic and already I heard at least 5 whistles. Oh great how many perverts can I count in this town? ~*~  
  
About 193 was the total.  
  
Ok I had a few bags in tow around 11 wasn't too bad and I have 40 dollars to spare. And how you ask?  
  
Well let's just say the boys can give more whistles.  
  
So I walked back to my apartment still not being able to find a good man. Either they were ugly or perverts or they were good looking and perverts. My life is just perfect.  
  
I sighed and sat on a bench looking for any kind of.good looking, non- perverted guy But of course I couldn't find anyway that looked good looking for that matter.  
  
Until one guy.  
  
"Damn what do I have to do to get your number" he said first looking over me then sitting next to me quickly putting an arm around my shoulder pulling me to him.  
  
"Call the national guard they'll have it there" I said frisking away his hand that planted it's self on my shoulder. I turned away from him. Maybe now would be a time to leave.  
  
But he quickly grabbed me by my waist and said "Why did you do something bad?" he said somewhat seductive. Why do I get the strange feeling he's trying to lick my ear?  
  
Might as well go with my story.  
  
"Oh yeah. They just let me out of prison one week ago" I said smoothly.  
  
He looked at me strange then said "Serious?"  
  
"Uh-huh I've been banned so many times this is the only place I can go" I said flexing my fingers and looking at my nails. Seeing his confused face it seems as thought the IQ in this city as gone down ways. I could tell he was about to utter the word 'serious' so I quickly covered his mouth with one finger.  
  
"And yes serious" I said to him seductive. "Have a nice day"  
  
And I left the bench with bags in tow. I glanced over my shoulder seeing the confused look on his face before his eyes traveled on my body once again.  
  
Pervert  
  
I walked home in half and half spirits knowing that I had gotten nice clothes and half of them I didn't even pay for. But in low spirits knowing I'd be coming home to him. Well at least during the day he doesn't harass me but at night the bar seems to be handled at another level.  
  
I was at the apartment building and it wasn't a surprise that Mushin was at the desk asleep hands, this time wine all over his desk and he was red in the face. I rolled my eyes seeing how his job was getting him nowhere. And he was getting paid for this?  
  
I rang the bell three times on his desk and seeing how he turned his head to the side and grunted meant that he was still asleep. I took one of the bottles from his desk and snuck it upstairs seeing as how nobody really cared what the hell I was doing.  
  
'Nice year' I thought as I entered the elevator. I opened it with a pop and smelled it. I coughed and closed it back  
  
The elevator finally reached my floor and I walked back to my room. I had a key in my bag somewhere . . .  
  
Found it!  
  
I put the key in the slot but to my surprise the door opened to my mother.  
  
"Oh hello Sango" she said smiling to me. Weird she didn't even know when I was coming.  
  
I nodded a hello and a smile, some what startled, and walked inside. I felt very down in the dumps seeing as no good-looking guy was in this town at all. I mean sure something's have there ups and downs but can there be at least one sensible guy in this town who isn't a pervert.  
  
Or harasses me.  
  
Naraku was sitting at the table drinking coffee once again looking at my features. I gave him a nasty glare and stomped up to my room. I can't believe that guy!  
  
I mean first he harasses me, he sleeps (well not technically but you get the point) with my mom, and he keeps hitting on me! I wish he would die, burn, and rot in hell.  
  
"Oh Sango will you come down here for a minute?" My mother once again called.  
  
I just got upstairs mom give me a minute to breathe!  
  
You have no idea what've been through. I mean your getting married to a jackass.no that was too strong of a word.  
  
Bastard. Yeah that definitely works better for him.  
  
Also there are no sensible guys in this town. Well that I know of but I'm not sure about that either. I mean I being harassed at home and when I'm out. Jeez can't anyone just wake up and smell the coffee. But no I have to wake up and find two lumps in my mom's bed!  
  
But as mind was having confrontations I was already downstairs. My legs obviously had a different idea.  
  
"Yes" I said as I reached the downstairs again. My mother was standing there with Naraku at her side. What now was she going to say she was pregnant?  
  
.  
  
Please don't say that!  
  
"Dear I'm going to go pick up your brother" my mom said a smile on her face. I felt a smile bloom on my face too. Kohaku was going to visit! Kohaku was going to visit! I wonder what he looks like? I wonder if he has a girlfriend.  
  
THEY'D LOOK SO CUTE!  
  
"That's great!" I said excitedly. I felt as if I was bouncing inside. "Can I come!"  
  
"No honey I'm sorry" she said.  
  
What why can't I come? I mean my home schooling doesn't start till another few months. I mean why can't I go. It's my brother after all!  
  
"Can I come please?" I pleaded with her.  
  
"No I'm sorry honey." She said again.  
  
"So." she said. "Since it's a long drive and all."  
  
"I'm going to be out of town for a few days" she said.  
  
"Naraku will stay here with you"  
  
How could she?  
  
I twitched over again and got more chills up my spine. I mean it was one thing for her to leave but with him. I barely safe when my mother is around! Please mom, don't do this to me.  
  
"I'll be leaving early next morning." She said. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few days"  
  
Do you know what could happen in a few days? For all you know your daughter could be dead! Well death wouldn't happen I don't think but with this man only kami-sama knows what will happen.  
  
My mom just can't do this to me. ~*~  
  
I can't believe she's doing this to me.  
  
My mom had a few essentials with her on the long road. But she left me with an apartment and a sexually abusive 'parent'  
  
I asked my mother, pleaded, her to take me with her. But she said only a few days.  
  
Only a few days.  
  
I waved goodbye as she waved back and began pulling out the parking spot.  
  
A cool hand slipped around my waist.  
  
My body froze and I felt like ice. My throat choked solid with ice. My hand instantly stopped frozen as cold with fear. My body was cold like marble no feeling at all. I glanced over at him. He was staring at me again before he waved to my mother.  
  
Then like that she was gone.  
  
He then led me back into the apartment building.  
  
His eyes still were making imprints in me.  
  
I can only imagine what will happen. ~*~  
  
Well sadly the next one I can definitely say will get more dramatic. But I think that the one we have been waiting for will pop up around the next two chapters. So bear with me people.  
  
Can I get a few R/R's here?  
  
.  
  
Anyone?  
  
Ok fine  
  
Soda  
  
Snippet: Sorry I forgot what the snippet was. I was telling myself contantly 'Remember the snippet. Remember!' But what do I do forget! Jebbaz! I'm a spaz! I'M SOO SORRY! FORGIVE ME!  
  
Whoops sorry! Heh ^-^'  
  
R/R please.  
  
Lata 


	5. AGH!

Ok I am sooooo pissed OFF!  
  
Ok so this is what happens.  
  
I was going to update yesterday so I log onto the laptop (where all my stories are) and I type in the password and I can't get in. I try a few times and I think 'Why not ask the guy who bought it?'  
  
So I asked my dad and he said I couldn't get back in anymore. He said 'I don't know what you did to it (which I did on my part ABSOLUTELY NOTHING) but now you can't get back in'  
  
Which equals  
  
NO STORIES!  
  
I had like seven ready to post!  
  
WHY IS LIFE SOO CRUEL!  
  
But my dad said he could get a guy to fix it in a week  
  
Yes a week  
  
I'm so sorry due to stupid technical difficulties I have post in a week or so.  
  
I will try as hard as I can to keep bugging my dad so he can get the laptop working which will get my stories on which I will post.  
  
All in all  
  
Computers suck  
  
So sorry I can't update for awhile  
  
But you can instant message me at sodafizz05@aol.com I might be on  
  
Soda  
  
See you in a few weeks..  
  
Sometimes I hate life. . . 


	6. Pain

Great news! I finally got back on the laptop (even thought I don't why it let me on) and updated! Well my dad must have called him early I guess. . . But I have all my chapters back and I'm ready to start this one.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Zero 27: Thank you for the review! I really like your stories too. I need to start reading that new one it sounds good.  
  
fuzzy purple people: I finally figure out how to do it! So tanks for the review and the tip  
  
silentmiko242: I will write more and trust me I hate Naraku too. But think of it this way. Miroku is going to screw it all up. M/S forever! Oh yes and I finally got this thing working again so here is the chapter.  
  
Vampire-elf: Well your worst suspicions may be conformed but I have no idea what they are that is. AH WELL! Tanks for the review! P.S. Two guys at the same game. Nice  
  
Kitty: Wait r u saying u don't like Naraku or Miroku. Oh well. Thanks.  
  
Now for what u are waiting for  
  
Here it is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silent Cries  
  
I walked back silently into the hotel as he lead me back in. I gave a second glance at Moushin how was still sleeping.  
  
'Wake up and help me fool!' I thought angrily. But of course he was all but awake so he snored and muttered something out of the way of my hearing distance. Of all the times to sleep you just6 had to pick now didn't ya? I mean night= sleeping. Oh wait, technically he's not sleeping he's passed out .  
  
You just had to pass out didn't ya?!  
  
Naraku lead me into the elevator and I obeyed like the trained dog I felt like. Ok I can understand that my mom had to get my brother but she could have at least taken me. Or at least she could have taken him!  
  
.  
  
Well now I don't trust him with anybody. Which is also another reason why I am uncomfortable yet again. I advert my eyes to the ground and inch away from him but he re grabs my waist this time pulling me close.  
  
His hand is lingering on my curves, which I do not like. I mean he's supposed to get married to my mother and all so why is he hitting on me? I still don't understand the love connection between the two. But I really have no room to talk anymore now do I? I mean like I ever do! If I had the right to talk I would have cussed out Naraku long ago.  
  
The elevator gave a loud rumble before it shook and the lights went out. I looked around and the only thing that I spotted was his red eyes.  
  
My breathing came out ragged as he started to stare me down. Out of the darkness his hands sized my hips and slammed me into the other wall. His body was crushing against mine as I could hear and feel his breath getting sharper.  
  
I tried backing up or tried to back up but he held fast against me. I put my hands to my chest so my lungs wouldn't give out. I twitched a tried to scramble out of his grasp but he re slammed me to the door surging pain to the back of my head.  
  
The elevator rumbled once more and the lights came back on. He was still crushing against me now I could see his face in full tow. He smirked at me before getting off me as the door opened. He chuckled slightly and open is hand towards mine.  
  
"Come" he said softly a satisfactory grin on his face. But I was in shock. I had no idea what just happened so I was just staring at him. I twitched with uncertainty at his hand. A hand like no, other which could be, come a threat at any time.  
  
He jerked my hand, which also jerked me out of my thoughts, and brought me along to the door. He reached in his pocket and found the key (which he probably copied) and opened the door.  
  
I walked in not knowing what do with my self so I dismissed myself to upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked sharply.  
  
"My room" I said getting tad angry with the whole matter. My mom leaves me and I have to be stuck with him. I don't want to be with you the more you want to be with me. Also where in the hell would I be going upstairs? To go jump off a roof?! He gave a look then walked to the T.V. I shuddered and hurried up the stairs to get as far away as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sango get down here!" Naraku yelled from downstairs. I rolled over on my bed clicking the T.V off. I check the clock and it says 7:00. Geez I been up here since 1:00.  
  
I sigh and get off my bed and walk casually down the stairs. He's sitting at the table and the smell of beer is evident. Damn he found the beers under my bed. And I was saving that for a good cause.  
  
"What?" I asked looking at his position.  
  
"What do you want to do for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Why didn't you make any?" I asked looking around the kitchen that was presumably littered with garbage.  
  
"Does it look like I made any?" he hissed angrily.  
  
I scowled at this. He was too ignorant and too drunk to realize anything. This place could have been on fire and he would have sat there in a stupor probably thinking the lights were too bright. I walked over angrily to the coat rack and grabbed a black coat  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked slowly rising from the table.  
  
"Out" I simply say. I mean you may be my 'parent' but you don't control me. I mean even my mom knows that bit of info. When I mad I go. . . out. Plus the farther I get the better. I mean seeing as how he wasn't planning to get anything I mean he seemed drunk enough. I walked towards the door nor saying another word.  
  
He quickly grabbed my wrist and spun me around, making me let go of my coat throwing it out of control, then slammed me roughly on the door jerking my body into an awkward position.  
  
"I asked" he said putting pressure on against my body. "Where are you going?"  
  
He's been abusing me and putting me through too much. I can't take it anymore I won't take. I can feel the anger rising in me. It was rising so fast and my anger was boiling. The words slipped easily out of my mouth in anger.  
  
"I'm just going to get food you bastard!"  
  
I shouldn't have said that.  
  
He slammed my head hard against the door but got off me slightly. My face was covered in shock and in pain as I slumped down to the ground. I clutched it not wanting to be on this earth or with him. My head was throbbing and I was scared out of my wits. Tears fell silent unheard to anyone.  
  
He crept silently next to me. He tilted my chin upward first calmly. But I didn't respond and kept my head down. He then forcefully lifted my head up discovering my tears. But he had no emotion in his face. All of his emotions washed away and he looked at me cold.  
  
He then forced me into an embrace against the wall. I wanted to push him back or do anything to stop him. But he already hurt me physically. I don't want that to happen again. I dropped my hands to my side as he crushed me against him. I still have no idea what he's going to do to me at this present time. I'm still afraid of him.  
  
I did nothing in response just sat there my head lolling to the side. I think I have a bruise. And I was starting to get a headache.  
  
He pulled back somewhat emotionless. I had no other feel of what was in his face. And he was pretty good hiding it. If I ever tried to find out I'd probably be beaten at this sudden point. I made no twitch and no breaths just incase he saw something out of the ordinary with me.  
  
He then kissed my forehead. Then again and started moving down wards. He went across my brow and my nose until he got to the tip. I shivered inwardly inhaling slowly so not to arouse anything. My hands couldn't stop twitching. But if I made a move it could be my downfall. I could feel his breath gaining on my lips. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst.  
  
But he skipped my lips and planted kiss on my neck. I let out a small gasp in a way glad he didn't kiss me, but I made an error of even doing anything so I closed my mouth shut. Even though the heat of his breath was constantly beating on me his touch was ice cold. It was sending chills up my body. He was constantly kissing me down further down my neck. The inside of me was pleading for him to stop but it seemed as though I had no control. He was constantly beating me down time after time each day, and each passing moment. My life was spinning out of control at this moment.  
  
He was kissing down my neck but at this moment he stopped and began sucking on my skin. Harder and harder until I finally whimpered out a cry that released the hold on my neck. I quickly held my breath seeing as how I made a move. But instead he then moved to another spot and repeated the process. His hands were placed between my hips and the upper most of my thighs.  
  
I felt dead and lifeless. Please kami-sama help me please.  
  
He kissed down dangerously close into going in my shirt. His right hand then placed it's self on my right shoulder where the start of my shirt was as he started pushing it down and he went further and further down with his kisses. I inhaled sharply my hands gripping his shoulders. It was a first move but we have to start somewhere.  
  
He stopped short until he almost pulled the whole thing off my shoulders.  
  
I froze waiting for a move. Waiting for more pain to come. Even waiting for him to do something so I can get away safely. Just waiting.  
  
He pulled back a smirk lining his face. Not at all tainted like I am at this experience. He cupped my cheek and pulled me forward very close to him. My eyes were wide but I could squirm out of his daze.  
  
His mouth cracked open letting out a chuckle. Signing victory of some sort. He patted my cheek before removing his hand from my shoulder. Then he gave my thighs a squeeze before he fully let go.  
  
He got up and dismissed himself and went upstairs. He just left me there. Tainted.  
  
I was holding my head in my hands shaking softly rocking myself back and forth. My hands were twitching and it still felt like he was there. It felt like he was there making my life a bloody hell. I was twitching and well aware of it feeling stiff and frozen. But I had to go.  
  
I stood up shakily looking in the mirror. My head showed not form of bumps anytime soon but my neck was red. It was covered in hickies. I touched it gently. It didn't hurt but it definitely was swollen.  
  
'You have to get out of here' I said to myself.  
  
I fixed my shirt and grabbed my coat. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my backpack which at least had a few dollars in it and ran out as fast as I could.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry I was staring to go on a frenzy of writing but I needed to stop it somewhere. Event though this one is a tad short I will make it longer.  
  
Snippet:  
  
His angry face soon became contorted.  
  
He lifted his hand.  
  
And struck me.  
  
Fin  
  
Ok now let me meditate for awhile so I can give out ideas. Ok?  
  
R/R  
  
It will speed up the meditation.  
  
Man do I seem desperate.  
  
Well R/R anyway please.  
  
PLEASE?!  
  
Ok simmer down now. . .  
  
Lata!  
  
Soda  
  
^-^ See ya! 


	7. Runnin

Sorry that I haven't updated since last year. A lot of stuff has been going on since then  
  
So this is my first chapter of 2004!  
  
But so I cut it off just like that. Sorry about that.  
  
Oh yes so you guys won't get confused Sango is wearing that white top and black sweat 'swishy pants' as I call them.  
  
Disclaimer: You're probably asking why I keep writing these things. I mean you know pretty durn well that I don't own a thing. I mean we all now if we had Inuyasha only kami knows what would happened to it. But the truth of me writing this is for fun and so I can babble on about it. Even though half of you are going to skip this worthless piece of sh*t and keep going with the story. FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT I DON'T CARE! ^-^ Kidding kidding. But Inuyasha does not to be of the belonging of me. ^-^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Zero27: To think all this things came out of my mind? Oh well happens all the time. Thanks for the review  
  
kitty: Thank you for support!  
  
Fire lovin demon: Thank you for the words of wisdom and for the review.  
  
silentmiko242: Thanks! Well sorry I didn't update fast enough but thanks anyway!  
  
giggles19701: Thanks for that! I know we need Miroku but Miroku I'm guessing is going to mosey along soon.  
  
Star*fire Star: I know there should be more of M/S fics! But thank you for the review! ^-^  
  
personlady666: I understand. Serioulsy I considered just killing him off now but think of it this way. . . Miroku will make it all better.  
  
ONWARD PATSY!  
  
~*~  
  
Silent Cries  
  
I had been running at least for an hour now. I had ran far from where I was living which for now on I will not call that hell hole a home, hoping to get away. The wind was constantly blowing in my face not helping my situation at all. And the cool streaks of the night air were getting to me in an eerie way.  
  
I just had to choose to wear a short-sleeved shirt.  
  
I stopped running and looked back. The apartment complex was out of sight. All I could see where the city lights. I trudged on my legs getting weaker and my breath getting raspy. I hugged myself with the coat despite I have been running for so long. But the night air was very cool now.  
  
But luckily I grabbed my trench coat that kept me warm.  
  
That was the only lucky thing happening today.  
  
The only lucky thing that will happen  
  
I began walking up the hill and when I reached there it seems I had stumbled across a park. It had the words 'City Park' in the front. It looked pretty comforting even though it had some moss growing on the side of the billboard. It had four long grassy hills that lead into fields. Before it lead into a long line of trees until it reached a dog park on the other side. No kids were at it because it was at least 8:00 I suppose. The park had a long granite trail leading all around it. They had some lampposts around it. I could barely see the dog park on the other side.  
  
I started walking in the long line of trees before I slumped on one of the nearby benches. I looked down the grassy field where there was park with slides, and monkey bars and tire swings. There was a baseball field where in the darkness I could see a few people throwing the ball around a little.  
  
It was so peaceful out.  
  
I picked up a flower. A blue forget-me-not I think. I began picking the petals as I looked at it before it blew out of my hands and into the wind.  
  
And they all had some sort of meaning I guess  
  
For Naraku  
I ripped it off harshly and was about to bite it.  
  
For my mom leaving I tore it out of the stem  
  
Abuse I snatched it and threw it into the air  
  
4. And the others petals were just for nothing. Just picking the flowers.  
  
I breathed in calmly, regaining my blood to a normal tempature, as I felt the smooth flower slowly dissipating, on account of me plucking it. It was at the last petal but I decided to keep it as I dropped the stem and it blew away in a matter of minutes. I hope there's no sign like 'Don't pick the flowers' Or I would have broken it long ago.  
  
The wind started to get calm but I could see my breath. I shouldn't be out but I needed to be. I couldn't go anywhere else. No one else knows me in this town. I could have gone to a restaurant or something but I wasn't too hungry anymore. My leg was impatiently tapping for some reason. Just an impulse I guess. My hair was blowing in the wind for I had no hair tie.  
  
I tucked the stray hairs behind my ears crossing my arms over my chest in attempts to keep warm. I breathed out claming my breaths from what I encountered with Naraku. He was the whole I reason I was out here in the first place. In a way he was scaring me away from my home. I mean he must have been a considerably nice guy to grab my mom just like that. He must have turned on some sort of charm or something like that especially enough to make her blush. But what do I get? I touched my neck gingerly as I felt the swollen red skin under my light touch soon after I reached to the back of my head which I felt a bruise. I get a bunch a hickeys and a bump on my head. Good for me. . .  
  
"Stupid cold." I muttered to myself peering around seeing how it was just going to get colder and colder.  
  
I wanted this whole thing to be a dream. Like a fairytale book that ends out good in the end. So I will only know what happens page by page. But then again I'll have some prince somewhere along the line. But there seems to be only perverted 'princes' (If any princes lived here) Who thought of a pervert being a prince. . .  
  
((Eheh. If Miroku was here. . .))  
  
My hands started trembling. Just the cold I told myself. But then I could feel the heat against the ice-cold touch. I started to feel nips at my neck. I could feel the pain start to grow back in my head.  
  
I touched my neck where I could feel my swollen skin. I looked back at my hand seeing nothing unusual. I checked over my body but nothing was on me to cause such a thing. But as soon as I did I felt an ice-cold breeze, no, more like a jab, blow upon me.  
  
I shook my head but the cold wafted in the air around me, taunting me. I twitched, twisted around spinning myself back and forth looking for a readable face. A sign. A map. Anything!  
  
'What's going on' I thought about to grab my head to make all these feelings stop.  
  
Then I heard it  
  
There was gentle sliding across the rocks. The trees howled loudly as it went step by step. It would be unnoticeable if I hadn't been paranoid at the moment. My blood was pumping faster coursing through my veins. Who was there? I looked into the park and the people from the park were fading out from the darkness. I looked around frantically seeing nothing down below. It was as if I was on spotlight. Who was-  
  
Then a hand clamped over my mouth.  
  
"What are you doing Sango?" his voice pierced through the cool night air making it seemed freezing cold.  
  
He hoisted me up by the arm and flipped me over to see him. The light post dimly showed his face.  
  
It was Naraku  
  
And he didn't seem too happy.  
  
My voice was caught in my throat as he brought me closer his hand still over my mouth. How did he find me here? Of all the places? Did he follow me? Did he know I was here the whole time?  
  
"What the hell are you doing out here!" he yelled angrily now gripping my shoulders smashing myself against him.  
  
His angry face soon became contorted.  
  
He lifted his hand.  
  
And struck me.  
  
'He-He hit me' I thought with wide eyes.  
  
I stumbled backwards holding onto the back of the wooden bench holding my throbbing cheek. It was stinging like crazy and pain was surging through my body. I almost felt a tear literally get smacked out of me but I held it in. I held my face to the ground trying to think out some sort of plan.  
  
But he ripped my hand from my cheek and yanked me up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me where you were going!" he yelled angrily. Soon after, he slapped me again with much force making the surging sting re open. I groaned putting one hand to the ground the other was still on my cheek. I went to my knees gently not to make anything suspicious . . .  
  
There was nowhere to go. But I had one option.  
  
Run.  
  
He lifted his hand again ready to connect his hand with my face. I got off my knees quickly and sprinted down the hill throwing my backpack and my jacket in his face as a distraction. I ran blindly into the darkness hoping to reach someone at the other end. But I knew I had to get as far as possible. I could tell he was going to hurt me.  
  
"Sango!" he bellowed as he I heard him run after me, which caused me to run faster. I stumbled over a rock in the distance landing on one hand in the mud. I hear his footsteps coming closer so I rolled over and sprinted down shaking the mud off my hand. I could see the people at the baseball field coming into view. They must have not heard the cracking sounds against my flesh.  
  
I could hear him gaining on me. The anger and rage was definitely going through him. Once again the ice-cold touch was coursing through me. Hitting me like a thousand knives. Shooting me sharply against my skin. I ran against the cold jabs feeling no other pain or emotion but like going crazy like I couldn't think. I ran faster but I seemed to running out of breath. Can someone help me!  
  
"HELP! HELP!!!" I yelled as I cupped my mouth in attempt to wake up the people. But as soon as my cry of help was issued his hand grasped my hair. I started to cry out but he whipped me backwards into him. He wrapped an arm around my torso trapping my arms and the other covered my mouth. I managed to get my arms up to his placing it upon his arm that was rapping my torso as if trying to pry it off.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" he hissed into my ear. I looked over at the people and noticed they were looking around slightly. I tried to flail my arms around but he grunted and jerked them back. Look over here!  
  
But they didn't he was already dragging me up the hill. I reached my hands up the hand that was clamped over my mouth. I tried prying off to free myself but his hand was kept on like glue. I tried to scream but it only came out as 'mmph!'  
  
We got to the top of the hill on the granite. I started sliding my feet to start making some sort of noise. He gritted his teeth and wrapped his arm around my neck and the other was placed on the side of my head tilting it into an awkward position.  
  
"Sango! If you make other noise I swear!" he said. He bent my neck roughly to the side, choking me. I could feel my neck bone scraping against another. I felt my bones tingle as they felt ready to snap. "I SWEAR DO YOU HEAR ME!" he hissed loudly.  
  
He pulled it awkwardly to make his point. I nodded as tears began forming as my neck was being contorted. I put my hands up to the arm that was around my neck but he only pushed my neck farther to the point of breaking. I was ready to say something or to scream but they were all choked in my throat.  
  
"I could just break your neck and leave you right here Sango!" he said bending it forwads farther, making my tears flow. "Do you understand!"  
  
I nodded as my tears coming freely.  
  
'Stop! Stop!' I thought as tears flowed onto my own. My hands shot up to the arm around my neck but he jerked my head farther over. I heard a crack in my neck so he had cracked it but so far I wasn't paralyzed. But if I made the slightest move, or a wrong move, I could be paralyzed. So I stayed still hoping the pain would stop and I wouldn't turn out dead in the morning.  
  
Then I heard another sound in the. The sounds of talking. The sounds of walking were coming closer. There were two.people. One boy and a girl were coming down the road. Please find me!  
  
But he must have heard them for he stopped twisting my neck.  
  
He let go of my neck and put one arm around my shoulder the other in the front both hands meeting at my right shoulder.  
  
"Sango if you make a noise I will split your neck in half" he said. He shook me and I nodded.  
  
"Come on" he said. He dragged me along roughly making me almost drag my feet. I caught up but was clumsily walking. I couldn't help it in the odd position we were in. The girl and a guy came into view. They were walking hand in hand happily chatting about something or another.  
  
We passed them and I desperately tried to make eye contact. The guy looked at nothing more but his girlfriend. The girl smiled back at him lovingly and pecked him on the cheek. Can't you think of anything else and just LOOK!  
  
As if on impulse her eyes settled upon me at a glance. She took another one. My eyes pleaded with hers but my mouth stayed shut. She gave me a confused look but I was jerked from staring contest as Naraku took me along.  
  
"What is it?" I could hear the guy ask.  
  
Please say something.  
  
"Nothing it was nothing" she said as I saw her reached up and peck him on the nose this time.  
  
No  
  
I heard them trot off.  
  
Naraku then jerked me off of the road behind a billboard sign and pinned me to it staring at me cold. I was ready to release another scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth again cutting me off from any sign on speech. He glared at me angrily, while I dared not to rip my gaze from his.  
  
He slammed my head against the board that gave a loud clank, then looked at me and said "You did good so far but if you do anything-"  
  
But his speech quickly stopped as he heard two other people. I heard them too, just people riding their bikes.  
  
He hid behind the sign to his right hand still over my mouth while his left was holding my two hands together at my chest. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could feel his heartbeat and it was somewhat beating fast. But it felt as Narkau was holding me anymore, death was holding me now. I looked to see that they were studied on the road and they couldn't have seen me. They quickly passed without anything.  
  
"Come on" he said as he dragged me from the hiding place. I was still in front of him as he huddled me through other obstacles. I felt like struggling but I couldn't respond. He could break my neck. Or worse  
  
We reached a black camaro. It shone in the light giving off a gleam. He held my hands together while he took key out from his pocket and unlocked the backdoor and tore it open.  
  
"Get in the car" he said sternly. But before I could even make a move he threw me head on into the car. He climbed on top of me and straddled my waist. A look of sheer anger passed his face as he punched me in the face. My hands snapped up to my face but he grabbed them and pinned them under his knees. Then he repeated it until as he was beating me rapidly.  
  
"No please!" I pleaded. But the words were punched out of me as he punched me in the stomach hard. He hit me with the back of his knuckles on my face. Then it came with another punch. I can't remember all the punches I just remember pain.  
  
Pain was rushing through my body. I was starting to ache all over. My eyes were shut but pain would stop. I started to go in for screaming but it was eventually forced out of me as cry of pain. What you can't see won't hurt you doesn't apply. My mouth was shut even though I could open it. But any other sound I would make would be a groan or a cough as blood came up on my shirt.  
  
Until it all stopped  
  
All the punches stopped.  
  
My breathing came out slowly as my feet were still dangling out of the car door. My hair was thrown all over the car seat. I felt blood starting to rush to my fingertips and I was starting to lose feel of my lower body (because the 180 'parent' on top of me). My mouth felt dry as my lolled to the side with blood dripping out of it slowly running down my chin onto the seat. Already I could feel bruises coming.  
  
I cracked an eye open to realize he was searching on the floor for something. He seemed to have reached it. He took out a long rope. He looked at the length of it before tightening it leaving no slack. My eyes widened but I stood still not daring to make a move.  
  
I pained everywhere from my head all the way down to my legs. I'm hurt to badly and I can't even move. His weigh is crushing me to a point where it feels like my blood is just going to have to seep out of my skin and my body is stiff. Will anybody come for me? Why did my mom have to leave?  
  
"Oh Sango" he whispered deviously. I immediately locked eyes holding my breath. He was looking at the rope before he turned his attention upon me. "Sango, Sango, Sango" he said eerily as he started stroking my face with the back of his knuckle. It was smoothly enough to make me shiver beneath him. He then bent his head down his black hair falling over his left shoulder, which landed on my face brushing my face gently. Also his breath was too close to mine. I closed my eyes; as his face was very close to mine. Too close to mine. I could feel his eyes burning into mine even though they were closed. His nose nuzzled over my face feeling another shiver coming up my spine. He placed his ice-cold hand on my face cupping my cheek.  
  
"We could always make this go away" he said to me deathly quiet. "No one has to know what happened here" he said breathing over all my pain. "This has never happened"  
  
He panted over on my face making me cringed. I went back into the seat but it made him lean farther in. His breath was licking my wounds and his eyes a never-ending pierce that was shooting straight through me.  
  
"But Sango" he said as his hand stopped caressing my face. His hand did move but he placed his other hand on my face cupping it and brought my face up to him despite my pain. I could see him even thought my eyes were shut. His lips where right in front of mine because his whispers hit my lips. "If you tell."  
  
It must have been easy to slip that rope around my neck.  
  
My eyes shot open-air supply was squeezed out as he pulled rapidly on the rope cutting off my air supply. He tightened it and I could see his muscles popping out. I was in shock before I realized I had to get him off of me. I tried to regain any kind of air but my throat was clamped together. I gasped loudly trying to get air.  
  
Blood was rushing to my head. I gagged and my eyes were wide. I grabbed his hands but I couldn't pry them off of the rope. I'm going to run out of air! I tried to struggle against him but the harder I struggled the harder the rope tightened.  
  
I pounded on his arms but he didn't seem to notice as much as he pulled tighter and tighter. I gasped desperately trying to make out of words but I couldn't even think straight. Tears started to form as the world started to go blank. I can't die! Not yet!  
  
The rope burns across my neck as he kept moving it tightening it. He started to give me an Indian burn. My muscles were tightening and it felt as if my neck was to be squeezed out of me. My neck was crooning in all sort of positions. But he wouldn't stop. KAMI-SAMA HELP!  
  
Until I he was done  
  
My vision was starting to clear and my blood was flowing back to normal. I stared at him as he was staring back at me. He released the rope that was tightened and removed it. With one hand he took both of my arms and brought them together at the chest.  
  
My head lolled to the side out dizziness as he tied the rope around my wrists. I made no move as I lay there gasping for air as does a fish for water, wheezing so. He pulled tight making it making a burning sensation course through me. He leaned over and grabbed another rope that was under the passenger chair and tied my ankles together. I could feel the burns as he tied to the best of his ability before he made a knot.  
  
He then leaned over me his inky black hair falling in my face, and whispered into my ear "Don't think of this a punishment Sango." He whispered. "Just a way to keep watch of you"  
  
He climbed out and went into towards the drivers seat. I held my legs to my chest as tears were falling down my cheeks but all sounds were nothing to me. My vision was still blurry. I know I'm alive but why do I feel so dead? My bottom lip was quivering as he started the car and drove off from the park.  
  
My vision was getting darker and darker by the second. I tried to inhale air but my throat burned as air was inserted. But I can't let go yet I just can't. My eyes were closing my vision starting to blind me.  
  
The last thing I saw were his eyes piercing me. ~*~  
  
I felt a movement stop. I heard a few measly sounds before a definite shut. I closed my eyes in frustration but noticed my body was pained all around. My arms and legs felt bruised. I started to try and move them but I was constricted.  
  
I heard an opening sound of something but I didn't feel like looking. My eyes felt bruised some how and I feel so tired right now. I heard the sounds of something moving towards me. I held my breath tightly until I realized my throat hurt like hell. I went to reach for it but my hand were tied to together. I struggled lightly not getting anywhere. What's going on here?!  
  
Then I felt two cold hands on my waist.  
  
My eyes snapped open as they came face to face with his.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Naraku asked coolly.  
  
My bottom lip start quivering but I said nothing. I twitched and felt like turning away from him. But I couldn't. It was his gaze that was staring at me ever so coldly. I felt helpless. I looked around and realized I was in the interior of a car. Now I remember where I am.  
  
But then he pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
My breath stopped.  
  
It was small silver knife.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as the blade reflected me. I found my breath, and once again the pain shot up through my throat. I looked as the blade shone across me and started to move backwards but he was climbed on top of my legs stealthy one hand on my chest while his right held the knife.  
  
I closed my eyes waiting for death. He had the knife in his hand like he was going to stab someone. And I was in a perfect position to get stabbed. I held my breath as I muttered a will under my breath. I'm not going to see my mom or my brother again. Goodbye world.  
  
But to my surprise He traced the blade across my skin lightly. Well it wasn't exactly comfortable but I let out a breath feeling a bit more calm. Until the bladed trace my heart. Smooth but deadly. He kept it there making a small circles around my chest as I stopped breathing and my heart stopped beating. He smiled and stared at me all the while as it traveled along to my neck placing it right where the main vein should be. He pressed it down lightly, while I held my breath not being able to do anything.  
  
I looked at him but he held a smirk on his face. He seemed quite laid back at this time. I began to breath lightly not to make any movements or sound. I saw the blade shine across my neck before he moved towards my shoulder, my arm, and my wrist.  
  
He held my right hand with his left the blade making a circle around my main vein. I had chill running through me as he repeated this over and over again. I could see the blue vein as he landed atop it.  
  
He stared at me his face coming closer. My throat was caught as well as my body. As he leaned in so did the knife. I felt the pain as it was closer and closer to my blood and how close he was to my face. This blade could kill me any second.  
  
His nose touched mine as the blade stopped pressing. I swallowed in the back of my throat so not to make a sudden move. Then he smiled. He smiled at me before he released the pressure on my hands.  
  
I started to move until he replaced the weight on my wrist making the main vein buldge out and soon after he immediately placed the knife there. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. I was too tired but I still wasn't ready to what will happen to me. But I heard him chuckle lightly as he let go. He was doing it to scare me.  
  
The ropes loosed around my arms as it fell to the ground. He then cut off the rope that was binding my legs together. He got off of me and said "Get out of the car"  
  
I complied with his wishes and climbed out of the car. I looked and noticed we were in front of the complex the lights still on. He shut the door and stuck out his arm. I gazed at it with uncertainty but he glared at me evilly. I could just tell he was thinking about killing me with a blade. I waked slowly over to link arms with him or something but he reached over and grabbed my hip smashing me against him. I gasped but soon took it back as he started staring at me his patience running thin.  
  
Then I looked in the light and gasped. I had bruises running up and down my arms. They were purple blotches all around. Naraku looked at it questionably. But as soon as we walked in the middle of the light his shadow was cloaking my arms.  
  
We walked in the complex and light music was playing. I looked up at the clock and it read '11:47'  
  
I've been gone for that long? And nobody even noticed.  
  
I took a glance at Mushin who wasn't at his desk at the moment. It had a sign saying 'Will be back at 12:00'  
  
I'm 13 minutes early.  
  
Naraku yanked me along into the elevator. I made a small whimper to at least start my voice out but as soon as we got it he thrust me inside and slammed my head against the wall. I screamed but he covered my mouth and made the pain come up again. Tears now destined to fall came. They were falling over his hands onto the elevator floor.  
  
He smirked and removed his hand from my mouth as the elevator opened. He grabbed my hair and yanked me forcefully out. I opened my mouth to cry out but I knew his hand would drown them out. I held onto the roots of my hair trying to make the pain go.  
  
We reached the door and he put the key in a shoved it open. He threw me inside as I ran into the wall. I held onto it for dear life but he grabbed me by my hair and slammed me against the door. I coughed out gawking for air as the door handle thrust into my stomach. I keeled over slightly holding my stomach breathing harder and harder.  
  
But I stayed there only for a while as he yanked my hair forcefully once again. I yelped out in pain but he threw me across the floor. My bruised cheek connected with the floor as I heard a small crack and it felt like my cheekbone went numb. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me on the stairs as I bit my tongue and almost immediately my blood came dripping out of my mouth.  
  
I lost sense of staying were I was. I saw his shadow rising behind me. And I heard his footsteps stomping angrily as he was ready to hurt me. I have to get out here. He readied his hand to pick me up again but I scrambled off the stairs. I heard him growl loudly as he quickly went to the kitchen table and grabbed a glass bottle chasing after me.  
  
I almost tripped after myself the adrenaline running inside me. I couldn't tell anything. My only thing was run and what was driving it? Fear.  
  
I felt a hand coil around my leg as I was pulled backwards my chin hitting against a stair as I bit my lip and my blood dripped to the ground. So now practically everything by my mouth is bleeding. He started to drag me back down but I kicked him in the face.  
  
Hard  
  
I stopped moving as he grabbed his face.  
  
'I shouldn't have done that.' I thought frantically. 'I shouldn't have done that'  
  
I was backing up silently up the stairs by arms on one side of the wall to brace myself. He uncovered his face and the side of his head was bleeding. His eyes widened as he saw the blood dripping down his head. He touched it as though it was foreign and looked at it with wide eyes. Then they narrowed dangerously as he looked at me.  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch"  
  
I bounded up the stairs, panting loudly, hearing the thumps behind me gaining. His hand clamped on the side my head thrashing me against the wall. My head was pounding violently but some how I got out of his grasp.  
  
I dashed inside my room slamming the door behind me. I could hear his intense movements but I had to try and escape. I jumped on my bed and began to try and get the lock open to my window. The escape route looked good enough. My breaths were ragged I couldn't focus correctly.  
  
I was ripped from my position and spun around as his hand grasped my wrist.  
  
I looked at him eyes wide stricken with fear  
  
The glass bottle raised above his head.  
  
Until it came crashing down.  
  
On my head.  
  
Pain erupted from all sides. My body was screaming as my mouth opened and let out a scream. I gripped my head as I felt jagged pieces pressing into my head. Deeper and deeper. I felt as my warm blood oozed through my hair and ran slowly through my fingers. The rest of the glass pieces were left on my bed glittering as crimson fell on them like paint.  
  
But he did nothing about it.  
  
Just stared.  
  
I screamed out loudly like the never-ending pain would end. It was stabbing me from all sides all with an all-cold touch. But nobody in the world cared. Nobody cared about me how I was tortured this whole time. They don't know and they will never know.  
  
My screaming stopped as if came into pants. I was still clutching my head as warm blood didn't cease to flow. I blood dripped easily onto my bed from my mouth, my head, and my open wounds. My throat was sore from the screaming and the wrenching, as my screams became wheezes.  
  
Out all of the pain and anguish, he grabbed my waist and thrust me into the wall across the room. I let out a mixture between a gasp and a scream as a jagged piece drove deeper into my flesh. I now slide down the wall leaving a trail of crimson on the wall. I hope I'm not going into shock at this rate. He got on his knees and grabbed my bloody face and brought it to his.  
  
He was observing my face as open wounds surrounded my face. Glass pieces fell from my hair and landed on my arms as they let other wounds open. My face was utterly drenched in warm blood as it slid down both sides of my face and coursed all around me leaving a puddle of the warm liquid on my bed.  
  
He reached up to my head and ripped out a glass piece. I let out yelp but he covered my mouth. The piece was very much jagged and was covered in my blood so it dripped onto his fingers. He looked at the piece his face blank before he looked at me. I wanted to back up but I knew I couldn't. He uncovered my mouth but right after his grabbed my face with one hand. I was about to scream, kicking, or ram his with my head filled with glass. But next thing I knew he cut me right on the eyelid. I let out a sharp gasp but he ceased the scream that was about to come because he placed it on my cheek. I stopped and didn't make any noise but that didn't stop him. Instead of tracing my skin he went deep enough for blood to ooze through. I clenched my teeth as he made the cut go across my cheek every so slowly. He finally stopped at his heart desire and looked at the blood it collected. He held again and I was ready for death but he tossed it aside. He looked at my cuts and how the blood oozed out between his fingers as he followed the trail of blood with his eyes before he turned his focus on me.  
  
He then planted a kiss on my lips.  
  
I was panting hard as my breath was taken away. I stared back at him wide eyes but his eyes closed as he force himself upon me deepening the kiss. I shut my eyes wanting to turn away but he was still holding my face. My body was floating but pain still surged. Red was on me like second skin as well as bruises. I was torn in two ways. Physically and mentally.  
  
My eyes were only open a squint to see his lips still pressing against mine. Some how he manages to lift me up, while still kissing, and he let me down on my bed as I felt glass weed through my hair and fall on my pillows. I felt a soft pillow on my head about the only soft thing my head as had contact with.  
  
He slipped his hands off my shoulders, as I lay there motionless but alive. Dead but still breathing. Sleeping but awake inside.  
  
He placed his hands upon my breast as he began caressing them. His hands prodded around the squeezing and adding pressure. He grabbed my hip and pulled me close. He put one hand on my back the making a small tender-like circle. He moved his hand up to the back of my throbbing head his fingers going through my bloody hair. His other hand went up to the small of my back crushing my self against him. He put his frigid hand on the back of my neck and whispered.  
  
"Forever will you be mine"  
  
He squeezed my chest once more before he got up and left.  
  
I was panting as I heard the door close, making my head ring. My vision was dimming out faster as black was surrounding my sense. I was there put all the sounds of night, the quiet whispers of the air, and even my own breathing were invulnerable to me. I was there but I felt so far away from life. The light that surrounded my life was now flickering on and off but it was still on in the back of my mind enabling me to stay on this earth. I felt my headrest against my own blood as it sloshed through my hair. I dripped across my face and across my nose before it landed on my pillow staining it.  
  
The last thing I remember was the drop of crimson as dripped of my wound dropping silently onto the pillow.  
  
~*~  
  
I had to make it extra long for you people.  
  
And to tell you I have the next one written but I have to revise it.  
  
Sorry I couldn't update I had my cousins over and I had finals.  
  
This school system sucks  
  
R/R PLEASE?!  
  
I'll let you yoink Miroku's ponytail?  
  
Soda 


	8. Dark days part 1

Well here I am with the seventh chapter I believe. Ok but I have to go on.

Disclaimer: Ok I have to do this. It seems tradition with this story. If you are reading this then good if you're not then fine! Boycott this disclaimer! I feel so hated! ARRGGG! Oops heh. Just kidding. Inuyasha will not be mine. Ever. Well maybe if I get the company out of one of the contests that nobody know about. Well at least everyone will be happier when Miroku and Sango are together at last. Sigh

K on with the fic. 

Or should I

Readers: GLARE

Ok OK! Don't hurt me!

~*~

Silent Cries "What the hell are you doing out here!" 

_I felt my bones tingle as they felt ready to snap_

_…Pain was rushing through my body_

He cupped it with both hands and brought my face up to him despite my pain. "If you tell…"

"Forever will you be mine" 

_~*~_

The darkness that surrounded me disappeared as my eyes opened. I was sweating heavily as I grabbed my chest panting heavy. It seemed so familiar but. It couldn't have been real? Could it?

I began to rise up but I sot my self to back to the bed. Dizziness covered me as pain was rushing through me. I blinked a few times adjusting to the light. I shook my head a great deal of pain erupting from all sides. I instantly stopped shaking my head but soon after I felt very lightheaded. 

I noticed that I wasn't covered at all. My bed sheets were undisturbed under me. I blinked a few times. I remember being in a bed though….

I something caught my eyes in the bed spread.

I looked at it and it looked nothing more that speck as too a grain of sand in a beach. 

But I froze as I realized what it was.

It was blood.

I backed up from the tiny dot on my bed and realized that my whole bed was covered it.

I sat up as looked and noticed blood was coating my blood sheets. No it was coating me!

No it could be real…It can't be! IT CAN'T BE!

_*"Sango if you make a noise **I will **split your neck in half" he said. He shook me and I nodded. *_

No! NO!

_*My air supply was squeezed out as he pulled rapidly on the rope cutting off my air supply*_

I held my head shaking it. Shaking away the fear. I know it didn't happen. I couldn't happen!

* The glass bottle raised above his head.

_Until it came crashing down._

_On my head.*_

I held myself as I began shaking uncontrollably. Tears were coming down my face. It did happen it did. I tried telling myself otherwise but I remember the pain. I remember every thing!  

I felt my eyes widening. My arms were covered purple splotches including red blood covered them. The memories of last night were flowing too me. I inspected it running my finger atop it. I didn't catch any fresh blood so they were all scabs. But I ran to my mirror and gasped. My arms looked swollen and my head had dried blood.

I was panting as I fingered the glass pieces that were jammed in my head. I saw pools coming in my eyes. I touched my neck. I had 7 hickies around my neck. But my blood that ran down my neck masked them. I had red spots at the corner of my eyes with a bruise on my left cheek. 

'I remember. . . I REMEMBER!' I thought as I grabbed my face looking in the mirror. Wanting desperately to smash it in. 

I went through my hair frantically and ripped the pieces of glass from my hair. My wounds must have instantly re opened seeing as how blood was starting to seep through my locks. I grabbed the side of my head trying to stop everything. The bleeding, the pain my stupid life!

Until I just slammed my fist against the wall. 

I was now breathing heavily getting it all out of me. I left a huge dent in my wall as I slid against it little drops of blood going with it. I put my fist to my forehead as tears came out. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't have a care in the world to wipe them away now. 

Why didn't I do anything? How come he hurt me so badly? I hugged my knees to my chest as I tried to stop the tears but they flowed out quietly dropping to the floor like pearls. Some carrying blood on the way as they dripped down. It felt harder just to breath in and I felt the taste of blood in mouth. 

I didn't even hear him come in.

I felt arms wrap around my body. I stopped short of my shaking as he enfolded me into a hug. My tears were falling as he kissed them away. My eyes stared to fall dead as I hugged my knees tighter to me the only thing I had left. His ice cold lips licked over my tears making them freeze. He was kissing me even though my tears were gone. He moved his hands to my shoulders and gripped then lightly at first then tighter and tighter as he seemed to hold himself back.

But of course that was only my thought.

His hand was on my breast as he slammed my mouth against his. I whimpered but it didn't matter anymore. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth as it explore everywhere. His other hand placed itself behind me, on the small of my back, crushing me into the wall. I made a small noise in the back of my throat, which only cause him to thrust his hips into mine. My arms were crushed and having jolts of pain running up them not allowing me to move at all. I moved my head to the side but as soon as he did he went even farther into my mouth, which he almost gagged me. I put my hands atop his hand for him to get of but he wouldn't budge.

He pulled back as I was breathless my throat clinging to pain. He looked at me smirking as he always did. That satisfactory smirk. I turned away not wanting to see him but he took my chin and made me face him. I glared at him as he glared back.

He chuckled and said "You seem more brave than you did last night"

I made 'tch' sound through my teeth. I knew it was true I barely did anything last night. I just let him do whatever he pleased. But then again he's acting like I'm not going to say anything to him. I know that he did anything and everything he wanted to do but he's acting like I'm not going to speak up, I don't think so. 

"Does your head still hurt from where I kicked you?" I said cockily. I could faintly see a red mark but not as bad as my body was. 

He arched a brow before he chuckled. He seemed slightly amused and slightly confused that I was talking to him bravely enough. For that I wanted to kill him. He patted my face before saying "So you have more than a nice body after all" he said. "You may have some spunk"

He leaned in close to my face my breath instantly stopping short. "Well have to break that"

"Get dressed" He then got up and walked downstairs leaving me in stupor. Figures why he was looking over me. But then that's to be expected. I stayed on the floor looking at the door hearing his footsteps disappearing from my hearing distance. I glared angrily at the door and my hand clenched up into a fist. I didn't want to listen to him or to change clothes but I really don't want to stay in bloody clothes all day. I growled inwardly and walked over to my dresser. 

I checked in my pants drawer and . . . 

No pants

WHAT IN THE HELL?

My drawer for pants was bone dry. I checked in my skirt drawer and they were all there. I checked in my shorts drawer and my shorts were all there. But no pants. I checked my long shirts and I had none. It was bone dry like in the last one. 

So he raided my drawers huh?

Damn that bastard

I looked in my underwear drawer and noticed at least half were missing and the ones he left were thongs and g-strings. Damn him to hell!

I felt like ringing his little neck and wanting to see him beg for mercy. I wanted to see him grovel or do something when I beat the crap out of him. But for now I have to get dressed I don't know what he's going to do to me. Plus I don't want to stay in bloody clothes all day. It figures.

~*~

'Stupid dumb ass' I thought as I looked at my mirror. I was wearing a black cargo mini skirt and a red tight tank top. I pulled it down desperately put it didn't do any help. Who in the hell gave me this?!  
  


Kagome how could I forget?

 Ok now the plan is to get out and go hang out at the mall all day. Or maybe go see a movie by myself. No then people will think I'm a loner or something. But then again I kind of am since I don't know anybody in this town. Plus if I went shopping would I just buy more pants and get them taken away.  Or I go to a Wal-Mart and hide out in a tent like that guy did in that movie. 

Or not. . .

I got out of all the glass in my hair in the shower but it felt as if it was still there. At least he didn't take advantage of me there. In the shower the water was more like blood when it fell down to the ground. Glass pieces dropped all around my feet, sometimes scratching them from time to time, and my hair was thick with blood. 

 I started combing my hair gently but I immediately felt pain. I was brushing over my freshly wounds. I began combing it gently until I felt a piece of glass tangled in my head. I picked it out gasping as it came out rather roughly. I forgot my hair was pulled too. So I let it hang down even though it was damp. I had to keep my neck stiff for the pain was unbearable.  I couldn't even bear to put it in a ponytail. 

I quickly washed my face. Soon after the clear water that I was scrubbing my self with was turning into a pinkish color. I looked disgusted at as I could some reddish water droplets escape my face and drip down into the water. I could see my reflection having a slight bruise by my cheek bone and a red marks included with cuts everywhere.  I gripped my knuckles until I could feel them no more and splashed away my horrid reflection not wanting to look at myself.

I searched underneath the bathroom counters and took out some Neosporin. I put it over my cuts and this was about the only cream that didn't hurt. I rubbed it gently on my cuts. I only had two cuts on my face surprisingly. I had a cut up that lay roughly on my eyelid and a longer and deeper one that went across my cheek. But of course that was only my face.

I departed from the mirror and went into my room. I gently applied some eye shadow. Just a dash of red like always, I guess. I took out some powder and was ready to put it on my cuts but decided not to. A cut will heal faster plus I might infect it. But of course the eye shadow was needed.

My stomach rumbled loudly. I felt a groan from inside. I haven't eaten since yesterday. I sucked up my conscious and walked out the door ready to go downstairs. I slipped on a black jacket to cover up myself seeing as how I have nothing left. As a last attempt I checked my room to see if I had anything close to pants. But I didn't so I sucked up my pride and walked downstairs. 

When I reached the downstairs area, I was not surprised to see him sitting their smug look on his face. He sipped his coffee staring at me as I made my way across the kitchen. I sneered at that and turned my head away from him. I walked to the refrigerator and searched through freeze burn items before I found a good waffle. I took one out and I closed the door not to quietly. After which I grabbed a plate from the cabinet and slapped it on the plate. I avoided all eye contact even though I could still feel his eyes burning into me as I put it in the toaster. I slammed the button down and crossed my arms over my chest staring at the toaster.

He must have come up behind me silently as he slid his hands around my waist. I instantly froze and lost my train of thought of being brave. He groaned slightly as he was caressing my hips. He had his chin rested comfortably on my shoulder constantly breathing down my neck. His hands moved up to my shoulders and slipped my jacket down off of my shoulders. After which he cast it by the counter. I gulped nervously my teeth chattering. He then started slipping off my tank top the straps going to my shoulders.

He pulled me back and held me tightly as my fear was growing again. His hands were on my shoulders but soon after he moved his right hand to my waist. His breath was breathing on the side of my face softly enough that made me shudder. I made no move and felt as if I wasn't breathing, which I really wasn't. Why can't this all be a dream? 

RING

Saved by the bell!

Naraku made a frown as his eyebrow ticked. He looked at me, which I turned away. It figures that I would be brave after he's done. He moved his hands down to my hips and gave them a squeeze before he left to get the phone.

I wasn't listening too scared to listen. Why can't I keep it up?

'_Oh I don't know maybe it's because he beat you last night?'_

Well of course. Why shouldn't I be afraid? He abused me and tortured me violently. I mean I barely know why he did the things he did. I mean he beats me and he expects me to stay in the house. Also after he slaps me around he expects me not to scream and run? But I have to stay strong I don't want to be dead when my mom comes back. 

To bad my mother is the cause of this problem. She could have taken me and left him. I mean if your engaged and all how come you went away? How good are you to your fiancé! I mean then you leave me here. Didn't you see him always taking glances to me? I mean come on! I mean when my mom asked me is it okay to get married to him I reluctantly agreed I mean she was happy but no I want for her to **dump him** . . .

"Sango" Naraku said taking me out of my train of thought. "Phone"

I came out of my daze and walked hurriedly to the phone. Maybe it was the police by a landslide. Or maybe it was the FBI just making a routinely check up. Or maybe it was just Mushin calling trying to flirt with me. Well it could happen. But before I could reach the phone he grabbed my waist and growled. "I will"

_*"Sango if you make a noise **I will** split your neck in half"*_

I was in silence before he gave me a shove of the hips. I grabbed the phone. 

"Moshi Moshi?" I said unsteadily glancing at Naraku who had his eyes fixedly on me.

"Sango!" It was my mom.

"Oi mom!" I said relieved into the receiver.

Finally she calls! Please come home! Take me with you!

"How are you?"

Ok how to answer that? 'Don't mind me being abused it's not much' Ok well that's too right out. Plus didn't she even get a hint that he was somewhat abusive? I mean there should be one way or another to tell. Well I can't really say 'Break up with him now!' I mean what kind of vibe would that give her. And plus I can't say much. I mean he's standing right over me just waiting for the slip of the lip. 

"I'm fine." I lied and I took a short glance to see that Naraku's solemn face was now turned upward into a twisted grin. "How's the drive?"

"Oh well I'm about ways off" she said. "I will be there in at by at least 4:00 next morning so I should be back in 2 days or 3 days."

2-3 DAYS?! I can barely live with one! Please take me with you! Come home soon!

"Oh ok"

Yep, my response. That everything was ok. Oh yes I was definitely 'Fine', that I was fine living with my father figure and that we were so happy during this time together.

But now I'm thinking…

Define: Fine

"So what about you?" she said cheery.

"What about me?"

Well there's a lot about me you don't know about me. You probably don't know I'm sixteen. You probably forgot my birthday. And you forgot that you left me home with an abusive 'parent'. Either that or you were oblivious to the fact, which was right in your face.

"How's spending quality time with Naraku?"

"Um. . ."

Well let's see. He abused me and almost killed me, and or threatened to kill me. The man is a psycho.  Oh yes we love each other. This quality time is going to kill me. 

But I wake up out of my thoughts as he grabs my waist and pulls me back into his body. He is looking down on me no emotion in his face. His hand is smoothing out my skirt going which way.

"It-s-s-s ok" I stutter out he jabs me in the ribs as I let out a few coughs. He must have hit me where one of bruises is. I scooted over away from him but he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer actually planting me in the ground. I stared at him wearily before I turned back to the conversation.

"So are really having a good time?" she asked me.

"Oh yes I'm FINE!" my voice instantly boosted as he grabbed my bottom. I jumped out a ways looking at him an amused feature on his face.  He was walking around in circles around me his eyeing me like a cat and I was his prey. I tiptoed back trying not to make a scene while my mom was blabbering on about something or another.

 "Are you ok?" she asked into the phone somewhat worried. I didn't respond as Naraku was staring at me making me silently back up even more. I opened my mouth to say something but of course I couldn't respond. I stopped backing up as I reached a wall. I turned at noticed I was cornered. As soon as I turned back he was in my face. I felt his hand snake around my waist yanking me towards him. I froze instantly feeling my words stay in my throat. His other hand placed it self on my middle back crushing me against him.

"I'm. . ." I said unsteadily into the receiver as he was staring at me as I cowered. "Fine"

"Well that's nice I miss you" she said.

"I miss you too" I said back.

"See you soon honey"

"Bye"

Naraku took the phone from me and talked a little bit. After which he started massaging my back before his arm was loose enough. After which I slipped from under his hand. He looked at me to see if I said anything out of order but started talking with my mother again only kami-sama knows what. He started laughing into the phone or something like that. I twitched uncertainly but I was wasting my time staring at him. I took my cue and grabbed my waffle and slipped upstairs. 

My mom was so close to me. She could have been my savior to these problems but I would have been beaten if I said anything out of order. It's just weird knowing help is out there but I'm so far away from it is seems. I'll just have to tough it out for a little while I guess.

I reached upstairs and sat on the bed I have food, some manga under my bed, and T.V.

All the essentials. 

~*~*~*~*

Ok now this was boring. I read all my manga books twice. They have nothing but reruns and I ate my waffle over 5 hours ago. It was good when they had Ruroni Kenshin marathon but that ended an hour ago so I'm left watching all these talk shows. Ricki Lake used to be good but now all they do is 'So you want to be a model' Fun…

Can't people pick a decent show?

So I checked the clock and it said '6:57'

"7:00!" I yelled out loud. I clomped a hand over my mouth just incase Naraku heard me. Well . . . I well I went downstairs at around 1:00. I came back upstairs and finished off my manga (twice mind you) at around 3:00. Then I watched some T.V. Wow almost four hours of T.V.

Cool. . .

'Wait seven . . . that's the same time I-

**'You have to get out of here' I said to myself. **

I shuddered and cowered in fear again. That's just when the beating started. It's before I knew that, that . . .

I brought my arm to face studying the bruises and the cuts running up and down it.

"Before I knew this would I happen" I muttered to my self, studying my arm. 

I blinked away any oncoming tears. I wiped them away gently before shaking myself out. I just have to hold on long enough until my mother comes home so I can press charges. So when I go to court they will take me as a sweetheart and him as the criminal. Well technically I doubt I would even get anyone's attention. But I guess I need a well though out plan so as not to be caught or anything. I mean I am really hungry as in the present time and I need some food.  

'I know I sneak down stairs grab some food and rush back up' I thought.

'Oh yeah well though out plan' 

'Your always putting me down!' I thought to my other mind. I shook my head. You know when you're bored when you start talking to the voices in your head.

Well have to go with my plan I guess . . .

I looked to see nothing was watching me. Then again who would be able to see me from the third floor at seven o clock at night when it's cold. Then again what if someone was out there waiting for me to escape so I could be caught. Or maybe no one really cares about and would rather get laid. I know that's what the population of men in this city is thinking about.  I'm such a spaz.

I tiptoed over to the door just incase Naraku was under me. Chill out jeez even if he is under you he's probably doing something interesting. I mean he wouldn't exactly care if I were moving a lot. But he could find it suspicious. But then again like he would really care if I just walked downstairs in a rush grabbed something, scarfed it, and went back upstairs? I didn't think so.

'Focus!' I thought as I smacked myself literally.  I inched to the doorknob and. 

. . .

It was locked.

I tried again and again and it only made a small sound that told me it was locked. I push harder but it didn't open. I slammed it, thrashed it but it didn't budge. Wait. . .

'I have no lock or anything so. . .' 

'HE LOCKED ME IN!' 

"Naraku let me out!" I yelled loudly pounding on my door. I swear I heard a low chuckle from below "DAMN YOU!!"

I punched the door but I didn't want to break it down. Won't that be something to explain to mom? 'It just kind of happened for my parental unit locked me in' Or when my mom will notice the big gaping hole in the middle of the door that will be a lecture in it's self about not making a hole in your wall. That will be the story of the year. 

I let out a frustrated growl. I punched the wooden door once more but of course it made no signs of moving, after which I slumped down. First he beats me and now he is taking away my freedom. I sighed loudly before I started to think again get my mind on one track ya know. Ok let's see. My door is locked so I can't get out that won't work. I have no bombs, swiss army knives or any secret weapons like James Bond has so that is out of the question. I have no secret compartments that I know of. Well maybe I could make a fire pole so it led down stairs like they did on the Viva La Bam show. . .

No that won't work. Well it's not like I have some well that leads me to a whole different time with hanyou's, kitsunes, fire nekos, monks and tayjia's now are there.

Whoa brain check: Did I really just think that?

((Heh))

_'Try the fire escape' _My other brain said to me.

'Nice' I thought. Why didn't I think of that? Well technically I did so . . . yay for me.

 I jumped on bed and began to turn the lock. I wasn't as rushed as last night so it was easier to focus on it. To bad it was so friggin small. It was much harder and it left red marks on my fingers. Come on! 

Click 

No wonder I was turning it the wrong way.

Ok good now open and go! I lifted it up the window. I took a last look to see if anyone was following but no one was there. I climbed of my window stealthily taking a few backward glances anyway. It was harder to manage since I was wearing an extremely small skirt and I tried climbing out but I landed quietly enough on the fire escape. I quietly walked down the stairs trying not to make noise. I held onto the railing tightly so I wouldn't fall. It creaked utterly loud and I stopped dead in my tracks and looked around. Not even the people on the street noticed me. 

'This fire escape is kind of rickety' I though as I slid but I held onto the black bars. It uttered a loud 'Creeeeek' before it stopped moving. I looked around feeling perspiration on my brow.

The wind was blowing fiercely through my legs lifting up my skirt. I thrust my hand down on my lap blushing hoping that no one saw me. Damn him he just had to raid my drawers today. Then again he just had to lock my door. 

 When I got to the bottom and it crumpled up. I peered over the bar. It was definitely to high to jump off of and if I did my legs would be broken in a second. So jumping was definitely out of the question. 'Maybe if I jump it might go down' I held onto the bars as I jumped on it lightly. 

Nothing

I tried it a tad harder but it wasn't enough since it didn't do anything. 

I started getting frustrated. I jumped on it as hard as I could.

Oh yeah it moved.

To bad I fell of it ne?

"AAHHHH!" I yelled as the ladder was dropping down. I wasn't gripping the bars tight enough so my fingers were pried from it making me land painfully on my back. Damn those bruises! No damn all the bruises. No DAMN YOU NARAKU! I got out yelling in my head as I heard a small chink.  Then another except louder. Then another, another, another until I realized. The ladder was free falling.

'Oh my' I thought as my eyes widened staring at the ladder dropping closer and faster about to land on me and end my fate.  I closed my eyes hoping, not wanting to see my death and feeling like a deer on headlights. 

Man I get no flashback?

Then it all stopped.

I opened and realized the cold metal was a centimeter from my face.

"FINAL DESTINATION 2!" I yelled and scrambled out of the way. It didn't fall just kind of stood there. I climbed back up the stairs trying not to fall, which thankfully I didn't fall. I stared at the stairs long and cold before I realized it was no use so where would I go. Plus me looking this easy in a city like this I don't think so. So maybe climbing out a night in a mini skirt in the dark wasn't such a good idea. I sighed as soon as I got inside I shut my window quietly and fell face down into my bed. 

'Ok to dangerous to go out the window, I can't make through the door, and I have no other ways to get to the outside world at this moment' I thought. So that leaves me with no options. I walked back over to the door a turned the handle but of course it didn't move. I slumped down the wall holding my knees to my chest pondering about ways to get out but I had no options.

"DAMN IT OPEN!" I yelled rather suddenly.

Well it did. 

I landed backwards on my head right on a bruise from last night. Next thing I'm sitting perfectly against my door next thing I know I'm sprawled out on the floor staring at my ceiling.  I blinked a few times before I realized who was standing above me. After that I glared fiercely. 

Naraku was standing right above me. 

I got up quickly to his smirking form.

"Can I go now?" I said grim. His hand grabbed the small of my back slamming me against him my hands to his chest. I gasped as I held my stance not moving. He leaned in his nose touching mine as I felt his breath on my lips. My hands were once again frozen not able to move or at least smack him. But my hands twitched and they had enough since to push him hard enough to make him back up off me. I twisted my head away from him since it was the farthest I could get. I heard a low chuckle in the back of his throat as he released me.

"Go clean up" he said shoving me out of my room. I glared at him but I trotted out of my room. It was slightly colder out side and me in a mini doesn't feel to pretty. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and already I could tell he had probably been passed out or drinking, or maybe both. I walked down the stairs and he was following a close distance to me. I walked faster and my eyes widened.

There were empty bottles all around the room. Papers were strewn everywhere and a few bottles that still had a bit in them spilled on the counter and eventually dripped down onto the floor.  The stench in the air was strong with alcohol. I stepped back of the smell but ran into Naraku. I looked at him and he had a mute face on. There were clothes lying everywhere and just trash everywhere. 

I came back to reality as his hand was going up my skirt. I jumped forward holding the back of my skirt glaring at him as he had a sly grin on his face as he tilted his head to the side. He walked past me looking at me hungrily before he went to one of the lower drawers. He sifted through the drawers before he brought out a towel that looked like. But upon my inspection it was an apron. He threw it at me then motioned his head sharply to the kitchen. I guess its kitchen duty for me.

He stared at me coldly but my stare didn't back down. I let the apron fold out and tied it around my neck before I tied it in the back. I didn't have any of those little frilly aprons just good black one, which had a few stains but not noticeable if you, didn't stare at it for 15 minutes.  I looked around and everything was messy. But he was only directing me to clean the kitchen so I won't have to clean up everything will I?

'How hard is it to clean a kitchen?' I thought angrily looking through a lower cabinet under the sink, which had paper bags. I opened it angrily as his eyes were burning into me but I didn't even give him a glance. I weaved through the kitchen collecting the empty glass bottles in the bag. To think one of these smashed on my head. I flinched at last night almost dropping the bottle but I placed in the bag gently. There were at least 20 of these things here. Heavy drinker, that won't be good. 

I glanced upward and noticed Naraku was glancing up and down my body. I hid my self from behind the counter and collected the last bottle I saw. I placed it over by the trash and would empty it later. I took a small glance that wouldn't have been notice if he hadn't have been staring at me. At first I felt my face soften into fear but before it could I turned my face to a never-ending hate. 

DING DONG

Doorbell?

Maybe it was one of those door- to- door marketers. I wiped my hands on my apron a walked to go get the door. But Naraku stepped in front of me and placed a hand on my stomach then pushed me back enough to make me stumble. But enough to make me almost run into the counter. He walked to the door without one backwards look. He could have just said 'I'll get it'. I helped myself off of the counter and glared at the back of his head even thought my eyes were tired of glaring.

I rolled my eyes as I re eyed the kitchen. The smell of alcohol was still deep and even I know nothing would roll this smell out. I looked at the counter and it had stains all over it. Well I wasn't exactly here last night so he probably spilled his drinks all over the counter. He just wanted to give me this job. I grabbed a sponge and started cleaning out the stains, which they came out pretty well. I looked at it. Red. Cranberry wine huh? Damn him.

I heard some sort of laughter or something as I heard about 3-4 other footsteps come in. He has company. And he didn't tell me and it is my house and all! I instead of scrubbing the counter down mercilessly I stopped to more of a slow scrub. I heard a constantly laughing and them making some sort of corny jokes. Until curiosity got the cat.

I threw the sponge in the sink and began to peer around the corner. I saw the front door but they were standing out of view so all I really could see was there feet. I peered over more until instantly heard footsteps coming so I definitely did not want to get beat tonight. 

I dashed to the cabinet door and ripped out a rag. I ran back over to the counter wiping it up. I was cleaning the whole time. That's believable I can barely keep room clean let alone a day. Oh well Naraku's drunk so he probably doesn't know what clean looks like. Or he might be too caught up in his friends, or so it sounds like. 

"Long time no see" I heard a voice say as I heard them. I glanced up faster than lightning to look at them. 

Naraku was talking to a group of friends 4 of them in the group. One had hair long enough that it had to be kept in a braid. He had red glinting eyes and a mischievous smile planted on his face. He was talking to him about something another and put a hand on his shoulder. But he was sort of cute since he did had a kind of muscle on him. Another looked more of a lizard type seeing how his head was shaped different and his skin was yellowish and amphibious looking. He had a large head with only 3 strands of hair on them. He was ugly. The other two looked as twins except I could tell the older one. They both had light purple hair except on of them had an older concept. I think I like the younger one a lot better.

All a bunch a fools

Then they brought out the wine

A bunch of drunken fools

The man with red eyes and a braid in his hair took a glance at me before he took a double take. His eyes were skimming up and down me (from what he could see from the counter point of view). I looked away acting like nothing was happening. And hopefully he wouldn't even notice I was there. Maybe he would just think I'm a figment of his imagination. 

"Who's she?" he asked an eyebrow cocked a mischievous smile planted ever so smoothly on his face. As he said this all eyes turned upon me. I looked up seeing how he was stupid enough to say anything. But then I again I was standing close enough to you so how could you not notice. They all started looking at me differently before a pervert grin crossed their faces soon enough. 

Naraku looked at me as though he never realized I was there "Sango" he stated quite bluntly.

"How did you plant a girl like her?" the older on with purple hair said.

"Nothin much" Naraku said coolly giving off a cocky smirk. 

I exaggerated rolling my eyes. Yeah except for the fact you must have tricked, no, **drugged **my mom into saying yes to a proposal. Also that you didn't land me, please I want a respectable man that has his limits and respect girls. And doesn't start to fuck off with minors.

Before I knew it the one with red eyes was circling around me like an eagle waiting for me to fall. He instantly slipped his rough hand by my hands so he put his hand on my stomach. I inwardly cringed and began to inch away but he yanked me back looking at me with a strange look. 

"Come on Hiten, we came to play cards are you in or not?" the younger one of the 'twins' said. They all turned their backs and walked over to the table. One of them pulled out a deck of cards and the started dealing. Except for Naraku got up and reached into the glass cabinet and got out shot glasses. But we don't have shot glasses so I have no idea where he got those. 

The man Hiten, to my knowledge, looked on. He looked down at me as a sly smile started curving its way onto his face. Instantly I felt something squeeze my left breast. I jumped out of grasp standing an arm away from enough to keep him away and enough to slap him if he tries anything. His hand reached up and I curled my hand ready to slap him. But instead he slid his fingers in my hair before he tucked some behind my ear while I was glaring at him the whole time. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to his. He smiled menacingly enough before he said "I'm in" I took my chin out of his hands and went to grab for the sponge to make it look like I was doing something but before I knew it his hand was on my breast. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a beer bottle that I must have missed and was ready to slam it on his head but he was already walking away.

I gritted my teeth behind my lips. How dare he! He doesn't even know me and he starts to grope me! AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THE GUYS FONDLING MY CHEST! Jeez get a life people! I growled and placed the glass bottle in the bag of bottles as my hand curled up into a fist ready to clobber the next man that got close enough.

I inhaled sharply trying to calm down a bit. 'I need to calm down a bit' I though to myself as I felt myself breathing slightly normal. I was ready to sneak away to the confines of my room when Naraku's head whipped at me. I stepped back and looked around. There were a few stains on the counter. I gave him a glare before picking up the sponge, which I had tossed carelessly in the sink, and began my cleaning duty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Finished' I thought to myself tossing the sponge in the sink. While the boys were winning money out of each other and drinking till no end I was finally done with this kitchen. It seemed as though when the game started I really wasn't there. 

I looked over and they were all laughing. They all had a hand up but they were showing it off, while others were banging on the table. I have no idea why they were laughing but whatever it was it was probably stupid. Or maybe there just to drunk to tell the difference. When you're sober this is a whole different party.

I shrugged carelessly as they were howling with laughter as only kami knows what. Well this would happen to be a choice time to slip out. I finished my hellish ordeal and Hiten was groping me. I was locked in my room, almost fell to my death, and was ready to kill someone that came near. Well that's it for the day.

Well now that I have been in the existence of these friends the lizard looking one is Manten. I guessed they were brothers, Hiten and Manten. But they don't look like twins at all. I mean one of them is yellow and the other is well not yellow. Oh well. Fraternal?

The others were Karomarou and Kagerroumarou. They were twins but Kagerroumarou was older. Well I guess he is. I mean he seems that way I guess. But it's weird because the older one was shorter and a lot lankier. They both had really long hair that desperately need to be cut soon.

I walked past the bundle of men intending to go upstairs and lead my weary head to rest. 

Until Hiten grabbed my waist. 

He grabbed me from behind and yanked me unto his lap. The others were still laughing except Karomarou had passed out by now. He gently caressed my stomach until he went to the inner most of my thigh. I gasped as his hands were exploring my personal space. He started moving his hand upward and he whispered "Nice"

I removed his hand that was going up my skirt fuming. I was about to hit him but he had a drunken look on his face. He probably wouldn't have known what was happening. If I slapped him his pain probably would have been a sign of romance or something like that.  So instead I threw his hand to the side of him and got up stomping out of the room. But I just couldn't let him get away with something like that so I turned around and whacked him in the shin. As soon as that was issued he looked at his shin before he looked at me and made a few short kissing noises.

I stomped up the stairs loud enough for them to hear but of course it didn't really matter. I reached my room promptly closing the door behind me. I sighed and rubbed my sore muscles. Slaving over a dirty counter is no easy thing, I'll tell you that. And especially when your covered in bruises head to toe. I flopped down on my bed still hearing their loud laughter ringing. 

SHUTUP!!!

~~~~~~~~

8:01:

I started walking around in circles holding my ears hoping there laughing would cease

8:34: 

They are still laughing and I wished I never ceased to exist. My muscles were sore and in needed some well-deserved sleep. But it seems as if I wasn't going to get any tonight.

9:15:

Still laughing. Still being idiots. Still being insanely annoying.

9:55:

They stopped laughing hallelujah! 

"Then she said no!" 

Then laughter broke out.

NOOOOOO!

10:22:

They were repeatedly banging on the table. Some chanting 'Go go go go!' They were obviously having some sort of a drinking contest. And from what I could hear I couldn't hear Manten and Hiten so they were drinking. "HA!" I heard Hiten yell. "HA!"  Manten yelled soon after. Hiten obviously won since they started chanting his name repeatedly. 

"Now to the champ!" I heard one of them yell. "Naraku" 

After a few pauses and a few cheers from them Manten said "Ready" and of course I couldn't see them nod or anything like that and I really didn't want to see the whole event in front of my eyes. "GO!"

It was silent for only 5 seconds

"HAAAAAAAAA!" They both yelled. The 'crowd' went awww before they yelled a rematch. Eventually no winner came . . . And there was much rejoicing. 

11:02:

It was currently around 11:00 as I began banging my head on the wall. There laughter, idiotic comments, and jokes were driving me insane. I was repeatedly doing it over and over hoping to render myself unconscious. If someone is looking out for me will they take me from this world? Or make a compromise? Please?

Finally all the laughter stopped to a 'woo' and a few chuckles. I stopped banging my head and looked. Seeing has how I made now dent I wasn't interested so I quietly escaped my quarters. As soon as I took my head of I realized . . . That really hurt and held my head. It was weird after long hours of constant laughing they finished. I opened my door a crack enough a looked out but no one was there. I crept slowly by where the top of the stairs. I put my body against the wall not moving an inch and listening in. 

"Gotta go man, late" Hiten's voice said arising. 

"But we had some good times" Manten's voice piped up.

 I heard around 3 three people get up and close the door saying a few goodbyes. Finally there gone. Wait…4 people came… WHERE'S THE FOURTH!

"So man what are planning to do with her" I heard Hiten's voice. No wonder he was still here. What her . . . I'm the only her in this house. After all these hours I surprised that Hiten is liable to have good enough annunciation. "If you don't do something I might as well take her"

Unlike Naraku who slurred out "I planning trust me" 

Planning? Planning what? My demise?!

"Plus she's mine I won't let you have her" Naraku said.

"Aw come on man let me have a go at her" I heard Hiten's voice from below. SAY WHA! Please you can't do a thing me with me and neither will Naraku. I kept telling myself this but before I knew it I heard an immediate stomping. He was coming up the stairs! I told my brain to go but my legs wouldn't respond.

I heard the thumps getting louder.

'What do I do what do I do!' I thought as I held onto the wall as if for dear life. 

I saw his shadow growing closer until his hand reached out. It was in front of me his palm facing me. His rough hand was growing closer and closer to me, while all the while I stood frozen and unmoving. 

'Please!' I thought as I close my eyes feeling the heat of his hand coming.

"Come on Hiten she is mine" I heard Naraku's voice abruptly cut through the air.

I froze staring at the hand that was a mere centimeters hovering above me. I gazed at it not moving. As if every little movement can be heard. I heard and exasperated sigh as the hand disappeared slowly behind the wall. I let out a breath but his hand the abruptbly stopped. I held my breath and stopped moving. But his hand slowly crawled back and out of view. I heard his feet dragging down the stairs as if a little child perhaps. 

"Well you better do it soon or I'll take it" he said. I heard their footsteps disappearing as they headed for the door. I immediately slid down the wall inhaling hair like it was a good drug. I clutched my heart, which was beating rapidly enough and tried to control my breathing.

Take it? Take what? Do what? What was he planning to do with me? He kept talking and ranting about a plan and he said he was going to do something. And he had to be talking about me!

I heard the footsteps growing again so I quickly scurried off to my room. My light was on a swiftly flipped it off. I scrambled into my bed sheets and made it look messy as if I been in it for a while. I cast my hair around my shoulder making it look like I had a hard time falling asleep or something. I covered myself in my comforter one hand around my chest and the other cast out beyond me. 

I heard my door creek open slightly. I winced and saw his figure standing at the doorway. Well I had my hand in front of me so hopefully that will block him out for harassing me. I closed my eyes so all I could see was the darkness and hopefully thing will go well for me.

His footsteps were quiet and stealthy. I strained my hearing to try and make note of him. I could faintly hear something gliding against the carpet but as soon as I picked it up it was gone. I heard him step on something an I heard it crunch. I really had no idea what that would be I decided not to look. I could barely hear him for awhile and I tried not to strain to hard and let my face in calm relaxing mode. 

Almost instantly I felt him breath out on my face. He's been that close to me.

I felt his body heat come to me. I could feel his eyes burn into me. I felt his heat coming warmer and warmer, heating up as his face was growing towards me. I was tempted to open my eyes and yell 'What in the hell are you doing? Will you leave me to some sleep for Pete's sake man!' But then again that would cause me in extreme pain. So I kept my eyes glued together unmoving except for my breaths.   

The heat of his hand goes through my hair steadily weaving through it. He goes from the roots of my hair, his finger raveling around my locks, before he followed it down to the tips. His hand goes to the underside of my head starting from there going through it. He found knots, which he prodded through not as rough as suspected. I felt like screaming as he went through a particular rough spot. I was shivering all the while inside as he was showing some sort of affection. He wasn't being rough to me it was more like tempting me into something. He finished going through my hair as he stopped in the middle my hair wrapped around his hand. He set it gently on my right shoulder, since I was facing him. 

I let out a small sigh that would have be considered a dream in some cases. He was through with temptation for that part at least. I felt like running an or lashing out but I couldn't do a thing. I was digging my nails in my side (in my mind) but my hand stayed on the side like it was trained to be. 

I felt his hand hover over my skin that was nearly bare to my clothing. His hand dropped to my face. He went over my cut cheek and with his middle finger traced it right down the middle. I shivered slightly but soon stopped as his hand crossed around my face. He put his fingers on lips and with a gentle tip was gracing my lips with his touch. I felt him lean in before I felt his lips gently place a kiss on my lips. And this was Naraku? 

He pulled back before I was out of breath as his hands went to explore a new place. They trailed down going across my neck before stopping at the hand that was holding my blankets up. I was gripping the blankets hoping he wasn't going to take this away from me. 

I let go as I realized he was starting to pry off my fingers. I made a mistake. But I covered it up by letting my hand go loose as he let it down. 

But I felt him peel of the blankets. 

I inwardly cringed seeing as how he saw me invulnerable at the moment. I didn't have enough time to change into some other type of clothing so I really couldn't do anything about it. And I could feel his eyes burning and searching up and down me like an experiment. And that's what I am. And experiment for his pleasure.

His fingertip went down my bosom before his hand went across my breast grazing it and moving it whichever way he wanted to. I was his new toy. It crossed and went to my other breast doing as he pleased. He stopped short as he placed his hand in the middle of my bosom and moved downward to my stomach. He made a small circle before going to the lowest extent.

No… this is the only thing I have left. 

But he moved around it and went to my hips. He caressed them feeling out curves up and down. His hands glided over to my thighs. He pressed my inner thigh against his hand getting ever feeling he wanted. His hand was trailing up my skirt. I held my breath not moving and unwavering. He stopped at the fullest extend. He put the covers back upon my bare body and whispered " You are mine"

I heard him sift out of the room as he was gone. I heard the unmistakable creek of the stairway as he drifted downstairs. I listen closely my eyes straining to stay perfectly still just incase he was close. But I heard nothing. That's when I my tears burst out. 

I put a hand to my mouth feeling like I was going to be sick at any minute. I held my stomach and even as gentle as he was I knew it was all a lie to me. He wasn't gentle he was gently paining me and he knew it. Deeply I was burden with even putting up with this. 

I felt as though his hands were still there. As though as he was living inside me. He was haunting me. And he knew I was awake. He was doing this as he said planned. I have no idea what he is planning to do with me. I curled up in a fetal postion letting sadness over come me.

I let out an uneasy breath as I let the darkness take over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok well that was a pretty long chapter. But I hope I get some review please.

Ok lets see I think Miroku will come in. . .oh maybe 3 chapters to say the least or maybe 4 tops. So he is coming soon people. We just have to settle in a few things before he can come. Like um well I can't tell you that yet!

Well please R/R 

Well I can say the main plot will come out next chapter

R/R peeps

Soda

See ya soon!

Oh wait I forgot something

I want to change the summary better so it can fit the story but I can't think of one. Will you help me and give me ideas? Tanks! Bye


End file.
